<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortress of Solitude by phoelynfabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678104">Fortress of Solitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/pseuds/phoelynfabulous'>phoelynfabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Backstory, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Suicide Attempt, finally got around to those extra tags, i'll leave appropriate warnings at the beginning of each, not EVERY chapter goes there btw, tread carefully here friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/pseuds/phoelynfabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jammerjab takes on an expansion to their regular duties after Lord Hyness adopts three young girls - an ice mage, a fire mage, and a lightning mage. Their new job is to help take care of them, but the task might prove more difficult than expected given their unique situations, Hyness' increasingly questionable sanity, and the scope of their own abilities.</p>
<p>(backstory/analysis of the three mage sisters, set before, during, and after Star Allies.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cobalt Memories (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself I wasn't gonna start posting chapters until the work was 100% complete. But. I do have the first 5 chapters completed, so I'll upload them on a schedule. If the schedule stops it's because the next chapter isn't done on time - whoopsie, but I'm not gonna stress myself out over it!! For now, just enjoy this little prologue. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radio fizzled with static.</p><p> </p><p>Molly, impatient and frustrated at the song being interrupted, gave it a shake. It cleared up afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, I think the radio's busted!” she called over to her sisters, loudly as to be heard over the waves at the bottom of the cliff.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie – her favorite person in the whole world and, in her opinion, one of the smartest – quietly pointed out, “It's still playing the song, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, but it was all fuzzy and then I shook it, so it stopped.” Molly reached up and brushed Ellie's hair away from her eye, shoving the radio into her face. “Does it look okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“How would I know? I'm not a radio doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly paused and just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Spearmin rolled her eyes that the other two's antics. “Lemme see?” she barely asked before taking it. She briefly fiddled around with the antennae before also giving a shrug, handing it back to Molly. “Let me know if it starts acting up again. Now come on, we're barely even halfway up. We have a lot more climbing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly and Ellie nodded at the older sister, and they set off once more.</p><p> </p><p>She could've sworn she heard another crackle, but it sounded like it came from the sky instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A typical boring day is interrupted quite suddenly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: descriptions of burns/fire related injuries, not in graphic detail but they're there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Jambandra Base was pretty big.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was an understatement: The Jambandra Base wasn't just “pretty big”, it was gigantic, utterly enormous. Entire fortresses, Jambastions, orbited around the star sized space station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took many hands to maintain it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And those hands were the gloves of the magical constructs who lived there. Jammerjabs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammerjabs were born of cloth and the magic of a high priest, filled with devotion to their cause and sent off into the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And one such little servant of the Dark Lord was doing some regular maintenance on one of the many doors to the base.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't much to do there. All they'd been doing was checking up on the panels and considering buffing out a scuff or two when the door burst open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little jammer yelped as the high priest, Lord Hyness, dashed through with barely a “pardon me”, clutching <em>something </em>close to his chest. As he passed, a warm wind blew by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab caught their breath and turned back to the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And while their back was turned they were grabbed by the end of their scarf as Hyness, who'd doubled back for them, mumbled out a “you're coming with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they were dragged away from their regular duties by a man on a mission, confused with absolutely no idea what was in store for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something was seemingly emanating warmth around them. The jammer noticed, slowly, that whatever Hyness was holding contained very similar magic to themselves. It was something that lived and breathed because of the magic flowing through it. Another jammer...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trio burst into the medbay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness lightly tossed the jammer onto a cot, and then set down the other figure next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She coughed. She was covered head to fingertips in soot and ash, and they realized that she was also covered in pretty severe burns. She had indigo eyes and a head of vibrantly, unnaturally red hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A child?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's hurt, help her out with the burns while I go fetch some scrolls,” Hyness blurted as he was already halfway down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammer turned to the girl, who seemed equally confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...bonjam?” they offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh..?” was all she could get out before breaking into another coughing fit. The poor thing's lungs were probably full of smoke... Lord, what had <em>happened </em>to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got out a handkerchief for her to cough into, then got to work, grabbing some burn lotion and water to clean and treat her wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It occurred to them they should've gotten some warm water, but they found out shortly that it didn't matter. Standing next to her was like standing next to a campfire, and as such the water warmed up nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank-” she coughed and hacked, “you. I thought- thought I was kinda a goner there- tell the guy in the- robes I said thanks...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aha. She was speaking in Common Star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab didn't speak a lot of common star, but they knew there was a bit of overlap or cognates from jambandran, so in theory they would be able to hold a little conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're welcome! What happened...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe they shouldn't be prompting her to speak if it was hurting her, but she seemed like the talkative sort, so they doubted they could actually stop her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it was <em>crazy!</em>” she rasped, “that whole planet's on fire! Like- like meteors and all kinds'a junk! There was nowhere to hide...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...she'd been on the planet below? The volcanic one? By herself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed a little distressed at her own words. “I... should be dead right now... ha, ha...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey- it's okay, you're okay... how did you end up there? Do you have family, friends...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze for a moment before gasping, causing another serious fit of choking coughs and gasps for air. They tried to help her to the best of their ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie-!” she gasped out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie- Ellie and Min, my- my sisters, they-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were suddenly filled with dread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, slow down. Take deep breaths, okay? What's your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sniffled a little, on the verge of tears. “M-Molly...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. Alright. And your sisters...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie... Elizabeth and Spearmin. There was- there was a hole. In the sky. It was like the night sky ripped through the day sky. And- and it pulled us in-! I fell, I fell there, on that planet but, I n-never found them... where's Min and Ellie..!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes widened. A Dimensional Rift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if that was the case, they might not even all have ended up on the same planet...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly was sobbing, probably full of worry for her missing family... the jammer tried to distract her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spearmin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hiccuped a little laugh through her ash-filled lungs and tears, “Don't- don't make fun of her. She's still picking out a weapon, but she likes spears...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's choosing a weapon for her name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We all- do! I still have my baby name until I finish my basic training... Min's our tutor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and her sisters must've been born into some sort of war-focused culture. They wiped the tears off her face alongside the ash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah-” she coughed from the sudden exclamation, “my hair!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled a lock in front of her face to admire it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's <em>red! </em>How did that happen, it's supposed to be brown!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab was just about ready to answer when a voice from behind them chimed in instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Magic, dear! It's from the fire magic! Very potent stuff, you might notice a couple changes...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness had his arms full of scrolls and other magical affects. He unceremoniously plopped them down on an unused tray table and sorted through them to find the ones he actually needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chose a spell designed to remove pain and quickly cast it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly visibly relaxed, taking a deeper breath and seeming more comfortable overall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness rambled on, “Jes'jes, you may notice, you're much much warmer and you may be able to feel magic in general if you were unable to before, you may have to learn how to <em>not </em>set things ablaze but that shouldn't be too complicated...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My Lord?" The jammerjab turned to Hyness, interrupting his rambling. “My Lord... she wasn't alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze. “Juh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There was a dimensional rift on her home planet. She and her two sisters were pulled in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Molly quickly. “Is this true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh- I mean... we're not like blood related but they <em>are </em>my sisters, we're a unit together so-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Janno I understand, it just means I must search for them immediately. If they all fell in around the same time the rift should have dropped them off relatively nearby...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly perked up. “Nearby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Within this solar system, yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paled a little and let out a soft “oh”, a new understanding visible on her face. The jammer imagined the realization was that she wouldn't have been able to find them, no matter how hard she tried. A relief, yet a painful thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rifts will leave a trace of magic behind after dropping something, so I can just go back, copy your signal, and then see if that signal matches any others around and then we'll have all three of you safe and sound, easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy you got that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared blankly at him and blinked once. He tended to have that effect on those who weren't used to the speed at which he spoke sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He should be able to find them with magic,” the jammer simplified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly let out a sigh of relief, and Hyness continued casting spells to aid her – spells that would clean her, spells that would reduce or remove her scars, and he continued until she looked almost as good as new. But with red hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come along then, little one-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Molly,” she clarified in a voice that was, according to her, a touch raspier than it used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Molly. We'll go find your sisters!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three of them – the jammerjab didn't quite know why they were following along, but Lord Hyness insisted that they were “part of the group!” - made their way back towards the door so Hyness had an open area to cast his searching spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Found your rift's trace... now let's look for any other traces... hmm.... AHA!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness seemed victorious for a moment before pausing to think.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it? You found em both, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, one of them is more far away then the other, it's a fairly safe planet though, mostly just old buildings and ruins. You're a tough cookie so she'll probably be fine there...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and the other...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You didn't do too well in the heat... but how are you at snow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'd better hurry then. Jambuhbye-” he shouted behind him as he took off for the frozen planet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stared blankly at the spot where he used to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...is he always like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jes, definitely. In the meantime, how about I find a place for you to stay?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hey, Soul Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little reunion is had, and a waiting game begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fluffy time,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And after a brief tour down the hallway and the answering of many, many questions, the jammerjab had Molly all situated in a spare cabin, tucked into bed – after all, it had been a very stressful day for her.</p><p> </p><p>With that taken care of, they stepped outside and made their way back to-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Uh- wait, come back! Help-!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-the cabin, in a hurry, to find Molly in great distress.</p><p> </p><p>“Juh-”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I can't- what's- what's your name-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a jammerjab-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jammie, I-I can't find my pulse!”</p><p> </p><p>Hm. That's an odd problem to be shouting about.</p><p> </p><p>They checked her themselves and, sure enough, if she was not breathing and crying in front of them they would've believed her to be dead.</p><p> </p><p>They were once again reminded of the magic that ran through her, marking her as a construct no different than themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“...I will have to ask Lord Hyness about it when he returns. It may be because of your magic, but you should be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“...okay. Okay...”</p><p> </p><p>“...would you like me to stay and keep you company?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>With the new mage now soothed, accounted for, accompanied, and sleeping soundly, they once again set off to guard the door.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in wait. A few others passed by, and they simply explained that they had a new task assigned by Lord Hyness himself, and the others would simply move along.</p><p> </p><p>...and after about two to three hours, the door burst open.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness looked like they were ready to shout something meant to be heard throughout the <em>entire </em>base before glancing down and seeing them waiting. He was holding something small and blue.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the same one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes-”</p><p> </p><p>And so they were whisked away again.</p><p> </p><p>Same scenario, of course, with some slight changes. They were tossed onto a bed and handed a small child, but this one was absolutely <em>freezing </em>and understandably shivering. She had frostbite on her hands and face, and snow and ice in her hair that was a shocking, vibrant blue.</p><p> </p><p>Out of curiosity, they checked her for a pulse. Anything that cold simply couldn't be living, at least not while also awake and alert.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness set about healing her frostbite while the jammer brushed the snowflakes from her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She marveled at the blue color. “...w-w-w-where am I?” she stuttered through her chattering teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, this is the Jambandra Base! I found you in the cold and I'm taking you in for now!” Hyness eagerly replied.</p><p> </p><p>“H-h-how did you find me..? I t-t-t-thought I'd be lost f-forever... I-I-I-I-I'm so c-c-c-cold...”</p><p> </p><p>“...ah... japologa. I can do nothing for the cold. You will gain strength and power from it, so in time it shouldn't hurt or bother you anymore. In the meantime I can alleviate your pain.” he informed her and then proceeded to do so, to her relief.</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name?” The impromptu medic asked.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the jammerjab. “E-E-Ellie.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at her, “Ah! Molly has told me much about-”</p><p> </p><p>-and then she was up and at 'em, ready to take on the world like nothing had even happened to her, “<em>Molly?! You've seen her, where is she?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hyness and the jammerjab looked at each other, amazed at the sudden bounce back.</p><p> </p><p>“...go fetch Molly, would you?” Hyness asked of them.</p><p> </p><p>And off they went.</p><p> </p><p>Molly jumped at their sudden arrival, opened her mouth-</p><p> </p><p>“We've found Ellie.”</p><p> </p><p>And she took off like a rocket, barely stopping to ask “<em>where”</em>, and then shooting off in the vague direction of the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>To their surprise, when they rounded the halfway mark, they found Hyness chasing after an eager ice mage, who made a squeal of delight upon seeing the accompanying fire mage, who made a sound very similar in pitch.</p><p> </p><p>The two collided into a hug, nearly weeping tears of joy at the sight of each other, before suddenly separating, each with different excuses.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- h-h-hot-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez you're <em>freezing </em>what-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful, you two!” Hyness called to them, gently pushing the sisters away from each other, “Your magic is still coming in, so you should stay at <em>your </em>temperature. Don't melt Ellie and don't freeze Molly!”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them looked at each other for a brief moment. Then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, hey, oh my gosh I'm so glad you're okay-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe, y-your voice i-i-is all squeaky!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Well you keep st, st, stuttering!”</p><p> </p><p>“I c-c-c-c-can't help it, I'm s-so cold my teeth are chattering!”</p><p> </p><p>The jammerjab smiled at the little reunion as they giggled and talked, happy to be together again. The two were working on a long distance, contactless secret handshake when they recalled the issue that Molly had discovered...</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Lord Hyness... I wanted to ask about their heartbeats...?”</p><p> </p><p>Molly looked up, Ellie following suit with a look of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness seemed a tad apologetic. “Well you see, I was a bit... late, on arrival. But! As you can see, that won't be a problem at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie frowned and checked herself for a pulse while Molly shouted, “You brought us back to life-?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean technically you're still dead. Again: not actually a problem. You can talk and learn and grow and train as you were.”</p><p> </p><p>The undead sisters looked at each other, as though both of them were gauging the other's response to try and figure out if they were supposed to be okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>Molly just shrugged, and that seemed to be that. Children. They hoped they wouldn't have to deal with an existential crisis later...</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Now I need to go fetch... hm, what was her name...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spearmin!” The two chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, jes. Luckily her planet has no serious problems! Shouldn't be hard at all.”</p><p> </p><p>And so he made off into the stars.</p><p> </p><p>The sisters went back to their games.</p><p> </p><p>The jammer watched with a soft smile as they finished and polished their secret handshake.</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty! Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie and Molly both stared blankly at each other for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>After a little while, Molly began making little jabs in Ellie's direction, pretending she was striking but nowhere near hitting her.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie giggled and started fake blocking in return.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually this had the two circling around each other, sparring in the open air. Occasionally Ellie would quickly throw a “keep your hands up!” at her and Molly would quickly rest her fists against her temples, before they'd inevitably drift back down again as she stopped paying attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What's all this?” the jammer asked curiously after they finished a round.</p><p> </p><p>“Shadow boxing!” chirped Molly helpfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine Min would be happy to know we're keeping up our training without her... hm. Molly, line up?”</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled with a little gasp, and aligned herself with Ellie a fair distance away.</p><p> </p><p>“...hian one... bow.” Ellie quietly commanded, seemingly nervous to be taking the lead on whatever this was. The two didn't bow the way they would've expected – it was much more rigid than a traditional jambandran curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>They watched in amazement as the two performed a sort of choreographed fight, perfectly in sync with each other. Ellie would sometimes just say “step!” and then they'd both do several attacks in the air, turning every which way like a well thought-out dance.</p><p> </p><p>Ellie ordered a bow again, signifying the end of this dance and starting the next one. They kept it up three more times, until...</p><p> </p><p>“Next!”</p><p> </p><p>“...uh, that was hian four.”</p><p> </p><p>“...oh. Hm. Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>The jammerjab tilted their head at them. “Have you done them all?”</p><p> </p><p>Molly waved her hand vaguely in the air with a little “ehh”, “Next is bassai, I think? But Min hasn't taught us that one yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellie scratched her head for a moment. She looked around the room, as though trying to find a source of inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes lit up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jammie... How big is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>The jammer let out a low whistle. “The Jambandra Base is larger than several planets.”</p><p> </p><p>The two's eyebrows went up. “Wwwwwoah.” Molly added.</p><p> </p><p>“...Next question.” Ellie began, “do you have a pen and paper I could borrow?”</p><p> </p><p>They promptly went to fetch the requested materials, and Molly and Ellie set about mapping the entire Jambandra Base.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't get very far – they'd only drawn up a few rooms and hallways before Ellie was too tired to keep drawing. They probably would've gotten farther without distracting each other with games and jokes, but the two were having fun at least. The jammer was impressed with her handiwork, though, considering everything that had happened to her, they expected her to tire out much quicker. But even while Ellie was deprived of energy, her drawings were quite accurate.</p><p> </p><p>The jammer tucked them both into separate cots, so their elements wouldn't interact but they could still see each other, and then left to return to the door.</p><p> </p><p>It'd been five hours.</p><p> </p><p>Six hours.</p><p> </p><p>Seven.</p><p> </p><p>And on the eighth, Lord Hyness returned with no child, only concern and defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn't anywhere near the spot she was dropped off. She was the one taking care of them, jes? She may have gone out in search for them and, well, unhindered by snow or fire, she would've been able to travel much farther... I will continue my search tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rollin' Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time passes, for longer than hoped.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who might not recognize the song and go "OH NO" immediately,</p>
<p>CW: suicidal themes, but only lightly referenced. See end notes for details if you need them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, they entered the room the two mage sisters were staying in, and were stunned by the sheer static electricity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-you do it again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe! I think I'm getting somewhere- oh hey Jammie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab blinked up at Molly, who simply went back to staring intently at her hands. “...Juh? What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She's practicing her magic!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I lit my hands on fire!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The harmonic dissonance from the two didn't stop the jammer from figuring out what was going on. Right – heat plus cold equals electricity, storms. They were trying out their newfound powers. And from what they'd gathered, succeeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe you two should wait for Lord Hyness to return, and then he can give you some pointers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not say aloud that they didn't want to deal with any out of control fires from the chaotic little mage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, the two opted to continue mapping out the base after another choreographed fight. Hyness had set out again early in the morning, and late that night returned with no sister again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After three days, the jammerjab offered to let them practice with some spare staves – Min would train them with weapons occasionally, and that was something they could provide. Molly insisted on swinging the staff like a sword, and Ellie held it like a bat or a battleaxe, but after some time they were able to lightly spar with the staves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a few more days, Hyness said they should be able to safely touch each other now, and there was as much hugging as there was sparring between the two. Ellie learned of a new horrible power of such an evil nature that only a sibling could possibly conceive: her hands were freezing cold, and Molly's neck was very sensitive and warm. Every sparring match was a little more intense after that discovery, with Molly now fighting for her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple weeks, they even started using a few jambandran words, greeting others with “bonjam” and answering with “jes” and “janno”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As days turned to weeks turned to a whole month, the jammerjab and the sisters grew very, very worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness just continued searching: “she might be hiding on purpose”, or “maybe she's taken up shelter in some old ruins”, or “she's probably just always on the move, y'know?” were a constant attempt to comfort them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the jammer looked at the two sisters, worried sick, they realized something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min was the one in charge of them: to protect them, and train them and care for them was her duty. And now, she was all alone, endlessly searching for her two charges, far from home or familiarity with no luck, for a whole month. They saw the fear in Molly and Ellie's eyes, and considered the fear in Spearmin's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd lost everything. They prayed she wouldn't lose her hope, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...one day, Molly and Ellie asked Lord Hyness if he'd take some time to help them with their magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, not today, girls. There's a storm rolling in on the planet below, and we wouldn't want your sister to get caught in the rain, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And off he went on a mission that nobody knew could be completed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two mage sisters had mapped out the entire east wing at this point, and they headed up to a free-floating part of the base to practice a kata – the name of their fight-dances - saying it would be fun on the moving floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing they could find their way just fine, the jammerjab they insisted on calling Jammie patrolled by the door. Not that it mattered, since Hyness would never-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door burst open, and Hyness, soaked in rainwater, was holding a slightly-older child with bright blonde hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed shaken up, yet numb, with no light behind her eyes as though she were still dead. She clutched a spear tight to her chest – it was splintered, cracked in half and singed. There was a brightly colored flag tied to it that looked like it'd been fried, torn and burned at the edges. She had a bright pink scar that looked like pine needles creeping up on one cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Medbay,” was all Lord Hyness said. He seemed shaken, too. What had happened down there...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was hauled up to the medbay, same old story- was tossed down and given a child to attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spearmin gave no clear reaction to anything as they cleaned her wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey. What's your name?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Spearmin. I know. It's temporary. Maybe.” Her voice was lower and smoother than her sisters'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay then Spearmin. Maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a better spear. I don't think I'll get one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you're probably very upset...” Jammie checked her pulse. It was as they'd expected. Seems like Hyness was a bit too late again. “...but it's going to be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed. Just a single laugh, a pitiful, sad sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was completely, utterly hopeless. Destroyed from the inside out. Jammie had no idea how to heal that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness seemed to have a clue, though. “Jammer... go fetch the others, would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took off as Hyness tended her wounds with magic. When he cast a pain removing spell, there was no visible change at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mages paused their war dance as Jammie walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come quickly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They followed them unquestioningly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they rounded the corner, Molly and Ellie gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie watched a miracle unfold before their eyes. Min looked up at the sound, a haze of sorrow clouding her eyes. Slowly, those eyes widened at the sight, the fog lifting. There was a spark there – and a spark around, electricity sizzling to life and causing the lightbulbs to flicker. Hope bloomed like a flower, her spirit lifted, and though Hyness may have revived her down there, this, <em>this </em>was the moment she came back to life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Min gasped, and darted forward, full of energy, to meet her sisters in a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so full of love and hope that the excess poured from her eyes as she sobbed, “I found you, I found you... oh, I'm so, so sorry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness and Jammie were tearing up as well. Both of them prayed they'd never be separated again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly and Ellie carried Min off to show her around and keep her company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord Hyness?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Jammie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave a little grunt, hesitating in his response. “...Found her atop a tower. She was waving that spear like a flag, hoping they'd see it and come to her. Of course, she was waving a long metal stick around in the thunderstorm...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That explained a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's not all...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie turned to him in concern at his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...when it hit her, she fell. After... afterwards... I took her into the tower to get her out of the rain, of course, and... I found... a <em>letter </em>inside...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness murmured about the contents in Jambandran, making sure the sisters wouldn't hear or understand...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room grew cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie wasn't sure what to say for a moment. “...I hope she'll be okay now.” was all they could come up with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness was still for a moment, then nodded. “Consider this an extension to your duties: keep an eye on them. Help those three with whatever they need. You are to help take care of them. That's an order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie nodded. They'd accepted this role a long while ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The jammerjab worries that Min may be giving up hope wherever she is due to how long it's taking for her to be found<br/>-After being rescued Spearmin is very depressed and talks like she's already given up<br/>-Hyness briefly describes the state in which he'd found her, alluding to the situation in the relevent pause screen with the tower, and also mentions that inside he'd found a note from her. He doesn't explain what exactly it contained.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remember My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new, curious mage seeks knowledge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later and Min had settled in nicely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd challenged herself to memorize her sisters' map, racing around the base with her enhanced speed, then finding her way back using the map and her memory. She'd jumped at practicing her newfound lightning magic, and was advancing very quickly. She didn't sleep much, squeezing as much time out of a day as possible and then watching over her the other two mages at night. She'd taken to caffeine like a moth to a flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were impressed at her dedication, if a bit concerned. They found her training in one of the gyms that they and their fellow jammerjabs would practice their staff skills with, battering a punching bag with her spear – which was held together in the middle, wrapped in cloth and tape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was impressively strong for someone so young, clearly skilled with her weapon and with her form. Occasionally she'd give off little sparks and shoot forward, giving a little extra impact from the added velocity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced over at Jammie, having spotted them out of the corner of her eye. “Bonjam,” she greeted, and then continued her assault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd taken to the language faster, too. “Bonjam, Min. Training without your sisters?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They wouldn't recognize the tactics I'm using, they're advanced. I'd love to teach them, but not now. I need time to practice with my spear... as beat up as it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie just nodded and watched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With absolutely zero fanfare or hint as to what might happen, Min struck the bag at such an angle that the end of the spear splintered and broke off entirely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them stared blankly at it, not sure where to go from here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...if you'd like,” offered Jammie gently, “I can grab a spare staff, and add a sharpened point on the end for you to use. It'd be sturdier, and probably more pleasant to hold as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spearmin nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie left, and returned with the improved weapon to find that Spearmin was simply practicing open-hand fighting instead, in the absence of her namesake. Every strike crackled threateningly. She glanced over at them, stopping and waving one of her hands through the air as though she'd hurt it and was trying to shake it off. Perhaps she'd hit it in an odd way... perhaps she'd shocked herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your weapon of choice, Miss Spearmin,” Jammie offered jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled, tilting her head slightly. “Hm... jamanke, Jammie.... I like the way that sounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Weapon of choice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No- Miss Spearmin. I like the ring to it- like, blank-something-blank. Min-spear-min.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They nodded like they understood what she was talking about before it occurred to them; “Oh, right! You're still deciding on a name.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm-hm,” she mumbled, giving her new spear a test. They had sharpened the rounded bits at both ends, and she seemed to take a liking to twirling it around to strike with both points. Now unafraid of it breaking from the pressure, her attacks seemed even stronger than before – much more aggressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...more like a javelin than a spear, but I like it,” she murmured to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie felt a lightbulb go off over their head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Javelin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, a type of throwing spear. It's more tapered than this is but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, like, a name,” Jammie interrupted, hoping they weren't overstepping a boundary by making a suggestion, “Lin Javelin, or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lightning mage stared blankly before it slowly dawned on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...oh. Oh- I <em>like </em>that. I like that a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie smiled at Lin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd been about to leave, to attend their other duties and check on the other two mages when Lin stopped them with a quick “wait”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hesitated. She seemed... apprehensive, as though unsure about herself. It looked like she was about to say “nevermind”, when resolve and determination settled on her face. She took in a deep breath, set aside her new javelin and sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Teach me something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blinked. “Like, about your spear...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I want to learn about... all of it. Your faith, your language, your livelihood, tell me all about it. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was pleased, but a little concerned. “...What brought this on, Lin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave a little smile at her name, before her face fell again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Lord Hyness. He... I owe him my life. I owe him <em>more </em>than my life. He saved my sisters, my children, my students, and then me. Not... not just physically. I had nothing left, nothing to see or do or care for, but-! I feel like I have something to work for now! A goal, a motive, finally! I... I want to join him. I want to join you, and help him. So please... give me a place to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long time since Lord Hyness had taught anyone new. How could he? He'd been exiled for the very subject for millennia. Jammie was sure he'd be ecstatic to take on a new protégé... or three. Plus, given what she'd already told them, maybe it would help Lin with her mental state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie made up their mind, offering her a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Come with me- this might be easier if we had books on the subject to read while I talked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin perked up, and Jammie lead her off to Hyness' study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was learning very quickly, and teaching her sisters, too. The three mage sisters began attending their usual religious gatherings, saying prayers and choosing paths of the self. Jammie was not surprised by Lin's choice to help others as her path. They considered recommending a more self-centered path for her, but they were sure she'd come to that realization on her own, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness had really taken a liking to those three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made sense: the jammerjabs were of his own creation, so it was like talking to himself. By that logic, he'd been alone for so long, only to receive three daughters to raise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seemed happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've reached a sort of interlude! Things should start kicking up a bit from here :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Come Little Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The jammerjab attends to their regular duties. Some old, some new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[worldbuilds] [worldbuilds] [worldbuilds] [worldbuilds] [wor</p>
<p>Have a longer chapter, as a treat!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months became years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie hopped their way up the stairs, ignoring the gradual decrease in temperature as they ascended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They could faintly hear someone singing up above, along with the occasional whoosh of ice magic. They paid no mind to the ice mage for now, opting to clean the vents, as was their intention. Just because they'd been assigned the care of the three mage sisters didn't mean they'd shirk their other duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the top of the stairs was a beautiful, ornate door, decorated in a snowflake pattern and runes that represented ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned left and made for the ventilator room instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While checking up on the grates, the girl in the room just below them changed her tune to a familiar hymn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little smile crossed Jammie's face. They absentmindedly began humming along...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...they didn't notice the music stopping for a few seconds after it did. They stopped their own singing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Bonjam?” Ellie called from her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, japologa, I'm just checking on the ventilation! It shouldn't take me very long, I didn't mean to interrupt...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that's fine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of magic continued, but the song stopped. Jammie was a bit sad – they hadn't meant to embarrass her...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Concluding their regular duties, they moved on to tending to the sisters. Luckily, there was a sister that needed tending to not far from where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They descended back to the Snow District's door and knocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jes, come in!” shouted Ellie, and Jammie stepped through the threshold between “kinda chilly” and “freezing”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie's room was neatly organized. Everything was free of dust and dirt, meticulously tended to by the sister who lived here, and as such, they didn't have much reason to be here, along with any other jammers. Ellie was too polite to let the servants serve her, and as such she'd take care of herself nicely so there was no need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room was lined in incredible works of art. The walls were taken up by sketches and paintings, and much of the floor contained sculptures of all shapes, sizes, and materials... but mostly ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ice sculptures were always of the highest quality, given how she could directly manipulate it with her mind, should she so choose. They had the most intricate of detail, every vein on every leaf on a tree, little individual strands of hair on a person, frost creating a fluffy effect on the scarf of a jammerjab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rounded a corner, careful not to slip up on the icy floors, to find the mage working on another statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steam fell from her hands as ice gently arose at her fingertips. She curled her fingers slowly, letting the shape curve into what was clearly a flower petal on a lily. Every slight shake in her hand created a natural imperfection, and she used a fingernail to shape the divot running down the center of the petal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drew her hand away from the delicate creation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Janno.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She plucked away the icy petal, tossed it aside to melt somewhere, and began anew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfectionism.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie glanced over at her guest, then did a double take. “Jammie!” she shouted in delight, and rushed over to the loyal little jammer. It seemed she hadn't been expecting them; their voice didn't vary much from any other jammer, after all. “It's good to see you! Here, take a look-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie didn't even need to pick up their feet to be swept along to their destination, simply allowing themselves to slide along the cold floor as Ellie dragged them over to her worksite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like it? Isn't it beautiful? I've been having trouble with this last petal, it needs to appear weighed down for when I add the ladybug to it, but that's a very difficult look to accomplish... I do think it's been coming along nicely, though! I'm particularly proud of the extra blades of grass, what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie smiled fondly at the creative mage's excited ramblings. “Everything you make is incredible, Ellie. I don't know how you have the patience to do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blushed and waved them off a bit, with a little “oh, stop it” under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie took a closer look at the sculpture in progress. It was impressively realistic. Incredible, how a bringer of cold and snow, such a dark concept associated with death and long dead herself, could accomplish such a beautiful recreation of life, and be so bright and cheerful. It gave Jammie hope and joy to see her so happy and fulfilled...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't know how to properly convey the sentiment, so instead they said “It's a beautiful flower, Ellie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jamanke~!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd been about to bid her farewell when an idea occurred to them. She needed it to droop a bit...? What if...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I have no idea if this will work, but what if you used your other hand to press down on the petal while you made it? Would that weigh it down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie grew thoughtful for a moment, then turned to the flower with a little “hmm”...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...That might be worth a try! Give me a moment...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a steadying breath. She visibly relaxed, her tension easing away as she tapped back into her magic. Her hands were open and at ease as she gently placed her left near the top of the stem, her right hovering nearby at the ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She touched two fingers to the spot where the petal would begin, and there was a faint blue glow and a quiet, high-pitched whistle like the wind. Steam once again curled away from her hand as a layer of ice began to form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it began to spread, she touched a fingertip from her other hand to the faux petal, causing it to lightly dip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a little excited gasp at the finished product, “Oh, it's perfect! Jamanke, Jammie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab smiled and nodded, giving a jambandran curtsy before taking their leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile grew as they heard Ellie begin singing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They took a moment to adjust to the warmer climate and floors with a regular amount of traction before making their way back down the stairs. Lords knew they made that mistake far too many times in the past...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They passed Lord Hyness' study, a few storage rooms, and a cafeteria before entering an even <em>warmer</em> climate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lounges and common rooms would always be pleasantly warm. It was designed that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a fair amount of walking, Jammie stood before a red door, flames and fire symbols carved into the wood. Standing in front of the door was like standing in front of a fireplace. Occasionally, they'd find pillows or chairs set outside by jammers who were using it for that exact purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knocked politely, only to receive no answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...After a moment of consideration, they knocked again, this time a bit louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still nothing. Was Molly not there...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pushed the door open and walked into the furnace that was the Fire District.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If something in her room wasn't red, it was pink. Some of Ellie's gifted temperture-safe artworks were on display, mostly watercolor or colored pencil drawings, with their soft, pastel look. There were also a few drawings of her own, with thick black lineart and glittery highlights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had several games strewn about, both digital and physical, and a laptop with countless stickers on the back was set down on the floor in front of a beanbag chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sewing machine on her desk had the light left on, an unfinished project laying nearby – some kind of skirt, from the looks of it, though it was hard to tell by it's current stage of creation. There was also a stuffed animal that seemed to be nearing completion, but was missing it's button eyes. If they recalled correctly, she found hand-sewing to be a bit annoying, so it was likely the result of procrastination, despite how quick the task would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two guitars, one electric and one acoustic, a ukulele, a piano, and a kalimba were set to the side, along with a stack of sheet music and tabs – some found online and printed or taken from books, some written herself. A microphone rested atop the pile, unplugged from the laptop for now until Molly would try to record something new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A journal with a personalized cover reading “drafts and ideas and stuff! &lt;3” was laying nearby as well, a collection of colorful sticky notes being used as bookmarks sticking out of the pages at odd angles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly had tried to pick up many hobbies, and it showed. Jack of all trades, master of none, but still better than a master of one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft plushies were piled onto the fire mage's bed, and the girl in question was laying under the sheets, hugging one that was almost as large as she was and sleeping soundly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie smiled softly at the sight before remembering it was almost noon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They approached gently, tugging lightly on the sheets she was wrapped up in. “Bonjam, Molly. It's time to wake up.” they spoke in a near whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fire mage grumbled and hugged the stuffed animal closer. “Nuh-uh. The world's cold... the blankets're soft'n warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Molly it is easily over a hundred degrees in your room. It's almost lunchtime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple more seconds of protesting, she rolled over and sat up, yawning. “Fiiiiine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She drifted out of bed, lazily hovering over to the bathroom where Jammie could hear the faucet running.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was idly dusting her shelves when she returned, still wiping off her face with her hair steaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They smiled up at her. She gave a tired little eye roll at them, before giving them a big grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding that they didn't have any more business there, Jammie wandered out, heading towards the next set of stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked up at the walls as they walked past. The patterns of eyes were all magical in nature – looking glasses that Lord Hyness had installed a very long time ago. Eyes, of course, were symbolic of the living stars they worshiped, so it was commonplace to see them depicted around the base. The ability to see through them all with a spell was not ordinary, however. Jammie knew how, but didn't find much of a need...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlike the mage sister they were on their way to visit, who found a sense of calm and control over being able to oversee everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had no way of telling whether the eyes were currently in use, but they waved up at them anyways. Just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they descended the stairs, they began to hear the idle hum of the base's engine, then small sounds of effort from a general-in-training.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They knocked on the ornate golden door, heard a faint <em>zip-zip-zip</em> from within, followed by the door unlocking and opening a crack, and then followed by another <em>zip-zip-zip</em> and the distinct sound of someone hitting a training dummy after receiving a serious boost in momentum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie stepped in and smiled at Lin Javelin, clearly hard at work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused in her assault to look over at them. She gave them an equally fond smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonjam, Jammie. Do you need anything, or are you just making your usual rounds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The little helper chuckled. “Lin, it's <em>my</em> job to ask if <em>you</em> need anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin Javelin's room was mostly a personal gym that just so happened to also have a bed in it. Jammie had made several attempts to enrich her life with other things, but nothing seemed to catch her interest the way fighting and studying did... with one exception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They glanced over at the ukulele case in the corner. It was just gathering dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. That's what you think – if I become a general, it will be my duty to care for you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked back up at her, amused. “If? You're unbeatable, Lin – your promotion is an inevitability.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She absolutely beamed at the praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, as I was saying: can I help you in any way, future-general Lin Javelin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked around, as though searching for something that had slipped her mind. “Ah, yes,” she whipped to the right, pointing vaguely as she struggled to find the words, “could you return some of these tomes to Lord Hyness' study?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured to a small stack of old books in the corner of the room, and Jammie brightened up at the simple task. They loved the three mage sisters with all their heart, but they were not the slightest bit ashamed to say that they had the hardest tasks of any jammerjab by being assigned to care for them. Lin always seemed aware of their willingness to serve, and, perhaps drawing from her own experiences, gave clear instructions and straight-forward goals whenever possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They picked up the pile, delighted, and skipped away for Hyness' study, all while Lin giggled at their enthusiasm behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had quite a ways to go – The high priest Lord Hyness' personal study was fairly close to the Snow District height-wise, up by the top of the base near ventilation, and the Storm District was as close to the bottom of the base as it could be, nearby the engine to help conserve power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite this, Jammie retraced their steps, making the trip without breaking a sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood before a grand entrance – two curved staircases on either side, leading up to a sort of balcony and a door bearing a Jambandran symbol, two wings forming the shape of a heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was undaunted by the grandiose nature of it – they were a construct of Lord Hyness' creation, serving loyally under him, and from what they'd learned over the years, despite his power, he was not to be feared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eccentric, perhaps, but by no means scary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no need to knock here – the study, despite being called personal, was open to all to visit. They pushed on the door to make sure it wasn't magically locked. When it gave way to their efforts, they stepped in unhindered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The elder priest's study was a vast expanse, more of a small library than an actual office or study. It contained shelves upon shelves of old tomes and scrolls detailing ancient Jambandran knowledge that had all been carefully preserved here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The back of the room was wider and rounder, containing scrolls and runes on old tablets detailing powerful spells and magicks. At the very, very back of the room was a desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness seemed to not be here at the moment. This was to be expected – it's not like he spent his entire life studying magic at his desk, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie turned to their left and smiled fondly. There was a collection of soft blankets and pillows, a little nightstand with a lantern and several colorful bookmarks on top, along with a few magical highlighting tools and notebooks, one red, two blue, and four yellow, filled to the brim with repeated knowledge. They turned away from the sweet sight and set off to find the places for all these books, cherishing the memories of Hyness reading to the three girls and teaching them of Jambandran culture in that very spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, how he'd led them all to such a bright future...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A special ceremony is performed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I also have this problem: to my second-hand embarrassed folks, good news, I do not have the heart to write anything embarrassing/going wrong. I PROMISE it's fine /gen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be frank, they were pretty anxious about this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Divine Terminus was a sacred place. This was where prayers were lead by the high priest, where wishes were made, where goals were set and followed. Where paths of the self were chosen, where sins were confessed, where improvement began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On top of the emotional contexts, there was the fact that it was a vast space with a grand altar, a temple full of ever-healing souls, where voices carried far, echoing throughout the room. It was an enormous coliseum, so large in fact, that it could hold every single jammerjab at once. Kinda. Some were perched atop spires and railings, others huddled together on the bases of pillars, but still, everyone was here and accounted for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every single jammerjab, packed into this one room, for this one, very special day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie nervously shifted in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two of the three mage sisters were down by the altar... they'd say they were standing still, but both Molly and Ellie were prone to little idle motions, fidgeting and stimming were commonplace and, in a semi-formal and exciting setting, neither of them could contain themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness watched over them fondly, directly in front of the altar and the path which lead up to it, a hat held in his hands close to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was perfectly and completely fine. Hell, even if something did go wrong, it meant nothing. There was nobody to impress – it was just her, her sisters, the priest who was practically a father to her, and all the jammerjabs, who, despite being quite numerous, were all familiar figures and faces who didn't matter in the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Jammie's duty was to take care of and reassure the mages, and as such they dearly wished they could check on Lin Javelin and dissuade any fears she may have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness held up a sleeved hand, and everyone immediately became silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quiet murmurs of all the jammers faded away, and the two sisters standing guard made more of an effort to still themselves. All eyes were on the High Priest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That single word managed to spike Jammie's fears again. They took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a place for love, for hope, and for celebration. This is a place for singing our praises to the stars. We gather here tonight in the name of progress, and of pride.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around. “We are here to celebrate honor and determination among us. Perseverance, perception, and a new perspective. We're here for the sleepless nights of learning, the perfected combat skill, and the unending, unfaltering, undaunted love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled. “We're here against all odds. In spite of all, we prevail. Even when alone. May we not have to stand alone anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his head high. “It has been aeons since I've had the honor of passing on my teachings to another, and longer still that I have granted the title of General. And yet tonight I am pleased to do exactly that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie took a deep breath. The anticipation was palpable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lin Javelin. Come forward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doors opened, the hall surrounded in starlight revealed... along with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie let out a stunned gasp upon seeing her in general's attire for the first time. Dressed in clothing meant to seem fashionable and yet intimidating, but had hidden padded armor beneath fit for combat. Her cuffs, vest and skirt all lined and trimmed in a bright golden yellow, decorated with heart shapes indicative of her new status.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lin's golden-blonde hair really drew attention to those little details. A perfect match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lifted her head, waving her hands in the air before twirling them back down so they were crossed in front of her, closing her eyes and respectfully bowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was quite a sight to behold. It was nearly making them tear up. Jammie wasn't really sure why they were acting like this... she'd worked hard in every possible aspect to get to this point, and it was a sort of inevitability... and yet. And yet Jammie was so incredibly proud of her. It wasn't as though they'd helped her get here, the most they'd done was just simple things as she'd asked, but somehow having her be here before them, having made it was just an utter relief and joy to the little jammer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soon-to-be general began gliding to the altar to meet with Hyness. Along the way, she paused before Molly and Ellie, who smiled excitedly at her. She gave them her own little smile before continuing to face him directly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bowed once more to him. He bowed in return. Both of them held their heads low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lin Javelin,” the high priest began, “do you swear, to light and to dark, to heart and to soul, that you will stand guard, tall and proud, when you are needed most? Do you swear to always offer help, and to care, from now until nine bells toll?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted his head to look at her. Lin's gaze remained low.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jes. I swear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few moments of silence. Hyness gave her a fond smile, before taking the hat he'd been holding and gently putting it on her head. It was similar to the hat of a jammerjab, but with a golden jambandran crest on the front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sha'anmaka. General Lin Javelin, you are welcomed with open arms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one more beat of silence before the cheers rang out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound swept the Divine Terminus, and quite possibly the entire Jambandra Base, as every jammerjab shouted their joy and welcome to the new general. Jammie was able to pick out another two voices – a squeaky, broken high-pitched call and a squeal of delight, as her two sisters dashed up onto the stage and gave her a big hug. General Lin laughed in delight, quickly reaching up a hand to keep her hat on her head as her fellow mages shook her in their excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two had better take this as a warning!” she told them through her laughter, “I'll have you two working three times as hard to catch up with me! You'll be generals too by the end of the year, you hear me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, we'll try to keep up! Workaholic!” Molly lovingly teased in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was smiling and cheering too. They stopped as they realized there were tears streaming down their face at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the briefest of moments they thought it was silly or foolish of them, but then they looked back up at the three happy girls, and decided they were worth it. They were worth the world to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Raise Your Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls get a little upgrade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She kept her promise. The very next week, she'd asked- <em>commanded, </em>as that was of her status, Jammie to help find suitable weapons for her sisters, and perhaps something better for her, as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't like the javelin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm growing up, Jammie. I'll at least need a bigger one... plus, I'd like a weapon that could slash, maybe? The javelin relies too much on a stabbing motion, it would be fun- er, <em>valuable</em> to have more variety.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie nodded in understanding – Lin enjoyed rambling about her battle tactics, usually ending up teaching the staff-wielding jammerjabs out of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Jammie set out in search of weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed off to a commercial space station – for travelers to stop and rest, or to purchase things they may need. This particular station was <em>sprawling, </em>bigger than the Jambandra Base by far, and was host to all kinds of people and their wares. Including weaponry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Occasionally, they'd feel some eyes on them. They were used to it – a cloth construct was a fairly uncommon sight. Magical constructs themselves weren't necessarily uncommon... They were used to perform tasks for those who created them, and so it would be fairly normal to find one out shopping. But they were still different from the norm, so they tended to stand out in a crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought had them looking around curiously, just to see what they could see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small group of cybarons were window shopping. They heard one of them mention “circuit”, so they were likely working on a robotics project of some kind. Some waddle dees were laughing and joking with each other, bagged lunches in hand-paw-nub things. A wayfarer-faelyne was restocking their little stall with a practiced ease. Aha- there was another faelyne, who was flanked by three arcane constructs. They couldn't tell at a glance whether they were guarding the starbound cat or performing some other unseen task...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did a double take as they <em>thought </em>they saw a mage sister. It was only a member of their species – a varibar. They had some dagger-like weapons held in a belt on their hip... and were polishing a seemingly newer set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Saihane-!” they called out to them. “Sai- er, e-excuse me, but do you know where I could find something like that?” Jammie pointed to the new knives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The varibar seemed pleasantly surprised by the question. “Ah- southwest of here! There are blacksmiths. They are showing off and selling some of their work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bingo. “Jamanke!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they trotted off to the sector in question, they felt the warrior's curious eyes on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt as though they were getting significantly more stares now that it was clear they were shopping for weaponry, but they still paid no mind, asking as many questions as they could to the confused yet cheerful smiths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this one called?” Jammie questioned, pointing out an interesting looking spear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure you don't want a list of every weapon we make instead?” The smith joked, having been asked this question seven times over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...that would be nice, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And after browsing for hours and hours, they'd picked out a nice variety of weapons for them to try. They took them back to the Jambandra Base, excited to see how the three would react.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two weaponless sisters were <em>delighted </em>at the selection, Lin giggling at their excited antics and browsing the polearms they'd found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh oh oh! Ellie, lookit all the <em>swords, </em>there's so many-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Slow down Molly! Okay okay, one at a time- how about this one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie handed the claymore to Molly, only for her to nearly drop it from the weight. “<em>Oof- </em>how did you even pick this thing up-?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ice mage giggled, “Oh come on, it wasn't that hard! Hand it over, if you don't want it...” Ellie took it back, giving it a few experimental swings. Her ability to use it was quite impressive, considering it was about double her height.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly and Lin were definitely impressed. “Alrighty then, Claymore, you show-off!” Molly quipped with no actual malice in her tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie giggled at the name, clearly ecstatic at the reminder that she'd be getting a new one today, but shook her head. “I don't want a big sword like this though, I need something a little smaller...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Call me Blade, 'cause I'm <em>absolutely </em>picking a sword. Just gotta find the right one!” Molly – or Blade, informed the group while scanning every available sword quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooo...” Lin murmured, picking up a bladed polearm. She tested the weight of it in her hands, before giving it a swing. Then a slash. Then a stab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this one called?” she asked Jammie without taking her eyes off of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's a glaive!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All three mages ooo'd and aww'd. That name was a big win for them, apparently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'll consider it,” she said with a smirk, slinging the glaive behind her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's see here~” Blade singsonged excitedly, shifting through a pile of swords and tossing the ones that didn't interest her behind her haphazardly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a look at the sword she'd picked up. It was long and thin. She swiped it in the air a couple times, and smiled, satisfied. “What's this one called?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaive took a quick look. “I believe that's a rapier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's a rapier, yes.” Jammie confirmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any more?” she asked, already digging around for one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled out a sword that had had a similar handle, but the blade was completely different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah,” Glaive said immediately upon seeing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juh?” Ellie laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blade stared at what could only be described as awe at the wavy-bladed sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What,” she breathed, “is <em>this?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie smiled. “A flamberge?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned to them with stars in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge couldn't help but burst into giggles, swinging it through the air excitedly and darting over to a training dummy to test it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie rolled her eyes a little, but she was clearly happy for her sister. Glaive was absolutely beaming with pride upon seeing her charge wield her weapon of choice for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh, I hope I'm even half that happy about my choice...” Ellie joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped and did a double take, having noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped and stared at the battleaxe on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaive smirked at her. “That's probably really heavy...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ellie wandered towards it. She put a hand on the handle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's a highland axe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glanced over to Jammie because of their comment, before going back to her infatuated staring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held it with ease. She swung it even easier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly joined Flamberge in a more thorough test of the axe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie watched the three of them gleefully attack the punching bags in awe and adoration.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it, but... Highland, I don't know how to make that work...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could do what I did. Like... Lea Highland?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lea grinned. “Oh, I like it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we just done, then?” Flamberge questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaive glanced around at the untried weaponry. “Well, just because you've picked your favorite doesn't mean you can't try the rest...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie smiled as they watched the three mages dart about, picking up instruments of destruction and showing them off, giggling and doing some light sparring. Flamberge made another attempt to lift and swing the claymore, knocking over a set of various throwing weapons in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoops!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Lea, look. A little axe, just for you.” Glaive lifted a throwing axe from the pile Flamberge had knocked over and displayed it to the axe-wielding ice mage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it's jawaii!” Lea Highland giggled at the little thing as Flamberge took it from Glaive and attempted to throw it at a target. The handle hit it with a thunk, and the axe fell to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that didn't work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have to account for the weight of the axe-head,” Lea reminded her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Alrighty then, expert axe thrower, why don't you do it then?” she said as she picked it up off the ground and lightly tossed it to her sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lea took a look at the axe, then the target... then stared Flamberge directly in the eyes, not looking as she hit a bullseye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other two sisters stared at her in awe and horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...ta dah?” she added, suddenly feeling a little shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Stars above. Well done, Throwing Axe! Jammie, what are these called?” Glaive laughed and joked, impressed with her student's handiwork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's a francisca axe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three mage sisters froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all glanced at each other, then to the axe stuck in the wall that “Lea” had been less than a second away from grabbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sister in question was extremely deep in thought. She put one hand on the handle for the highland axe she'd slung across her back, and the other hand retrieved the francisca from the wall. She held the two weapons out in front of herself, looking between the two and weighing them in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...that's a very good name,” Flamberge commented quietly. Glaive nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. I know...” she held up the highland. Set it down. Held up the francisca. Set it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I... I really like the highland...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie wasn't sure if it was their place to speak, but they still offered a suggestion; “Can you take two weapons? Just use the highland, but keep the francisca. You can use the name you prefer more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two younger sisters looked at their general. She thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I don't see why you couldn't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francisca smiled, then attached the namesake-axe to her hip and put the battleaxe on her back where it had been before. The other two sisters cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you three are done, you should show them off to Lord Hyness! I'm sure he'd be delighted to know how you're progressing, and he'll get to learn your new names.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge looked up with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She quickly slung the sword across her back and called “race you!” behind her, already halfway out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francisca chased after her, giggling “not fair!” all the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glaive blinked at the two of them – or, the spot where they had been – not moving an inch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a little “heh”. She stretched, rolling her shoulders and cracking her knuckles. Took a deep breath, in and out. Lazily threw the spear over her shoulder across her back, very relaxed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she wound up. The air crackled with static.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shot after the three like a lightning bolt, cackling all the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie chuckled and shook their head at their antics.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Honey I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The high priest receives a vision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's kiiiiinda vague/implied, but </p><p>CW: suicidal ideation, manipulation (see end notes for details)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Divine Terminus was packed with every jammer that lived there. General Glaive and her sisters were in the forefront, prepared to receive their instructions. The high priest, Lord Hyness, stood tall before the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie was quite curious to know why he'd called everyone here in such a hurry. This wasn't like Glaive's ceremony at all... there was something different in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“I have received a vision. A vision of paradise, of hope and of dreams. Of light. And yet, of dark, of destruction, and of vengeance.”</p><p> </p><p>He gazed onward, expressionless. He turned away from everyone, instead facing the terminus' centerpiece.</p><p> </p><p>“Love will come at the end of everything. As the world crumbles, and darkness falls, a shining star will arrive. They will end the suffering and hatred of the Dark Lord, and a new era shall reign.”</p><p> </p><p>He whipped back around.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is our quest! Our mission! We must bring about this future, of light amongst darkness!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and gestured to the gathered folk, “Together, we shall search for dark heart the great lord Void Termina was sealed in! We create life, and rebirth! The Dark Lord shall be born anew, and with it, a new universe! A brighter future!”</p><p> </p><p>“We take our time. We pour love and hope into every moment before it's gone. And when the time comes, when the world breathes it's last, there will be love.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned his gaze to the three mage sisters, nothing but adoration in his eyes for them. “I'm sure we're all well aware of it. Life is unpredictable – death moreso. We must cherish our memories, every moment of them. We must remain aware of this when we make new ones. Now as we create a pattern out of the chaos, a clear path ahead, this doesn't invalidate this at all – it solidifies it. We must take great care, now. The world will end – so smile while you still can.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie frowned a bit. They weren't sure how they felt about this. They'd be bringing death and destruction... for good?</p><p> </p><p>They knew Hyness wasn't exactly perfect at articulating things. He'd made a good attempt to explain himself, but in the end the jammerjabs would likely have to follow his orders in the dark. Of course, they knew full well they'd do so anyway. It was what they lived for. Even now, Jammie was anticipating their new instructions. But no – this speech was likely more intended for his new audience.</p><p> </p><p>They paused to consider their other, sacred duty. Protector and caretaker of the three mages. The three sisters.</p><p> </p><p>The three had always had an odd sort of relationship with life and death as concepts. They were odd, reanimated constructs – souls chained to their bodies by elemental magicks. The girls practically reassured themselves with the fact they were undead on a regular basis, using it to promote their own bad habits. “Oh, I can eat or sleep or take care of myself later, I'm busy right now and its not like I'll die from it or anything.” Jammie hoped they'd one day realize that taking care of themselves was for their own comfort...</p><p> </p><p>Hyness seemed to have struck a chord with them in his speech, however. He spoke of the unpredictability of death, the fear it would come at any time, the value of life... it had Flamberge and Francisca solemnly nodding, with perfect understanding. He offered them the knowledge of when exactly things would come to an end, and they took it, willing and grateful.</p><p> </p><p>It was very worrying for them. It was more worrying for Glaive.</p><p> </p><p>This sort of ideation wasn't one Jammie would recommend promoting, but poor Glaive would need no convincing. That kind of thought process was already buried in her head, dug there by weeks and weeks of hopelessness. They'd been worried she hadn't grown out of it, and their fears were confirmed by the reverent bow of her head, devoted to Hyness and his cause.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hyness continued preaching. He spoke of potential, and work to be done, and all the jammerjabs rose, prepared to perform whatever he'd ask of them. Jammie even smiled proudly; they'd take on any challenge he offered them.</p><p> </p><p>Any <em>extra</em> challenge, that is.</p><p> </p><p>Their smile fell when they thought of the three mages once more. Were they really going to be okay with all of this...? It would be a lot to take in, and they worried for the anxiety having a deadline might cause...</p><p> </p><p>A couple days later, they couldn't find Francisca in the Snow District for their usual rounds. Descending to the Fire District, however, they could hear the voices of all three generals inside. They knocked, and were allowed in by Glaive.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to hold still.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's kinda hard not to move when you're being poked in the eye, y'know!”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca waved to Jammie as they walked in, then went back to looking intently at herself in the mirror, pen in hand. Glaive and Flamberge were sitting close to a lamp, the older sister holding Flamberge's head with one hand, and something close to her fact with the other. Another pen...?</p><p> </p><p>“What're you three up to?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive pulled away triumphantly, “Done. With that side, at least.” She moved to the side so Jammie could get a good view, looking at them with a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>The lightning mage was wearing some golden eyeliner. Flamberge had some bright red eyeliner as well, but higher up on her eye and only on one side.</p><p> </p><p>“Makeup!” the fire mage announced cheerfully, “Glaive, get me a mirror, I wanna see-!”</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge impatiently darted over to her standing mirror before Glaive could fulfill her request. Francisca quickly moved out of her way with a laugh. She, of course, was also wearing some striking blue eyeliner, having applied it herself. As an artist, she was sure to have a steady hand to do so. Hers was winged upside-down... they assumed intentionally.</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge giggled excitedly at her reflection, gushing about how pretty it was while Glaive dragged her back into the light.</p><p> </p><p>“What's all this about?” Jammie questioned with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks nice!” Francisca said, tucking her hair behind her ear so she could do her other eye. “Plus it could be an addition to our uniforms. It feels professional to decorate our faces as well...”</p><p> </p><p>Much to Glaive's annoyance, Flamberge snickered, pulling away from her. “<em>Decorate our faces.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You know words are hard-!” Francisca jokingly complained, brushing back her hair again and holding it there, “do you have a hair tie I can use?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I look like I use hair ties? And yeah, I know, it's just- makeup is just. Face decorations. It sounds silly, I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive rolled her eyes and grabbed Flamberge's face in a way that squished her cheeks together, turning her head back to face her. She was still laughing though, meaning she couldn't work.</p><p> </p><p>“Berge- stop laughing, this isn't funny-”</p><p> </p><p>Despite there being 'nothing funny', Flamberge insisted on laughing harder at Glaive's struggle. It was contagious, making Fran stop as well and having Jammie let out a few chuckles as well.</p><p> </p><p>After a minute or two, Glaive asked “Are you done?!”</p><p> </p><p>The hyperactive sister mimicked her by rolling her eyes back, then fake-laughed dramatically in her face before settling down again.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie sat down on a nearby beanbag chair, watching them laugh and live and be happy together with pure contentment. They wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things really would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hyness informs everyone of his plans to summon Void Termina and bring about the end of the world - he explains that this will get all of them killed, but with flowery wording to convince everyone that it's for the best<br/>-There's also a reference to Glaive's mental health regarding the situation, and how she "wouldn't need convincing"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Francis Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mage sister finds a new way to exercise her creativity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jambandra base was a truly magical place. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>The magic aura of it was tangible in the air, appearing as a red haze akin to water from outside, but as a faint trace of color from within. It made distant walls seem to waver as though heated, and Jammie sat there, staring blankly at the movement on the outer wall with unfocused eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They were resting up after completing their tasks, sitting in a garden nearby the Fire District. The constantly shifting halls and rooms made it unclear where exactly they were without checking, but they knew they'd drifted away from Flamberge's room due to the subtle change in temperature. If they checked the time, they'd be able to get a better idea of their location, but for now it didn't matter. They just watched the room move from the opening in the wall peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of another jammer running somewhere, interrupting the calming sound of a nearby fountain, made them look up a bit. They took in their surroundings again – the garden had a couple of budding jiande-lillies, the very same that grew plentifully around the divine terminus, and the silverwire trees were in bloom, small blue leafy vines coming down from the ends of their branches, draping like curtains, the teal color contrasting pleasantly with the darker red tones of the base.</p><p> </p><p>The fellow jammerjab they'd heard ran into the room, sliding to a stop, having thoroughly disrupted the peace. They locked eyes for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The other one caught their breath. Their voice was a little more feminine than Jammie's – they must've spent a bit of time with the mages and preferred their tone; “You... you're the one that takes care of the girls, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the warmth, Jammie felt chills. There was a lot to process – somehow, they'd become recognizable <em>and </em>had gained a reputation for themselves, but that was the least of their worries. “Jes, that's me, <em>what happened what's going on are they okay-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“They're fine! She's fine!” the jammerjab reassured, “I just, um... was going to ask if you could maybe stop her...?”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“I... don't really have any authority... stop who?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Flamberge, </em>they thought to themselves, <em>maybe Glaive on a bad day, which is definitely a call for me.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Francisca.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Francisca. Fran-? Are- are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, please. We don't know what's gotten into her-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Where.”</em></p><p> </p><p>And then Jammie was off on their way the second they'd gotten the words out, sprinting in her direction. From there, they just followed the dropping temperature.</p><p> </p><p>They burst into the coldest room and nearly took a bottle to the face.</p><p> </p><p>Recovering from the shock, they could definitely hear Francisca's excited shrieking and giggling.</p><p> </p><p>They blinked and took in the scene. Yes, sure enough, it was Francisca. The room had <em>something </em>all over the walls and floors, and there were several large empty soda bottles strewn about. Putting two and two together; it was probably soda everywhere, for some reason. All of the stuff closest to the cackling sister was freezing to the ground, and it would probably be a huge pain to clean.</p><p> </p><p>Several jammerjabs slowly peeked from around corners and crannies. Little hiding places... hiding from her? A few of them also had various cleaning supplies that would help deal with the sticky mess.</p><p> </p><p>They took some tentative steps forward, only for Francisca to notice them and say, “Oh, I'm not done yet.”</p><p> </p><p>They promptly scattered, rushing back to their hiding places or just out of the room itself.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca pulled out a pen and paper, murmuring to herself and jotting something down, then picking up a full soda bottle next to her. She turned it a bit to read the label, then brought the notepad back.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie decided to make their presence known. “Bonjam, Francisca!”</p><p> </p><p>She startled slightly, then smiled. “Jammie! It's nice to see you, but you may want to leave. I'll help clean this up later,” she dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>“...okay..? What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the bottle again, showing it off. It was almost threatening. The smile was not helping matters.</p><p> </p><p>“Experimenting!”</p><p> </p><p>Science wasn't quite the style of a Jambandran, but Jammie was under the impression that this was not exactly a very formal or technologically inclined study in any capacity.</p><p> </p><p>“So far the cream soda's worked the best, which is good because it's my favorite, so we already have plenty. Unfortunately it's the messiest given how sugary it is, but that won't be a problem later anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie tilted their head. “...the best at what?”</p><p> </p><p>The grin was definitely intimidating now.</p><p> </p><p>She unceremoniously tossed the unopened bottle of soda into the air.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief moment of panic from the poor jammerjab as they tried to process it – they could try to catch it, but of course the impact of a fall wasn't about what you landed on, it was about the sudden stop. It wouldn't matter if they caught it, that bottle was already doomed to be shaken up. Jammie ducked for cover, and then suddenly understood many things at once, including how the others had also taken this approach and what exactly they'd seen when they'd first entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>The bottle hit the ground and bounced back up into the air. Jammie gasped softly, and Francisca let out a tiny nervous laugh, full of anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>It did not survive the second impact.</p><p> </p><p>The cap burst off and the bottle proceeded to rocket around the room spectacularly, creating a bigger mess, accompanied by the sounds of a delighted mage sister with an impressive vocal range.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed Jammie's place of refuge wasn't good enough, as the bottle shot off in their direction. They jumped out of the way, but they were sure the back of their hat had taken some of the damage. Hopefully it wouldn't stain.</p><p> </p><p>The bottle emptied, Fran took her notes back out to seemingly write down the results, whilst still in a fit of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“...Why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's very fun!” she began, “but I can't tell you the actual reason. It's a secret! Or... a surprise? A secret surprise for later.”</p><p> </p><p>“...that's worrying,” Jammie said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise it's fine! Like I said, I intend to help clean as well.”</p><p> </p><p>They were tempted to try and get more information from her, maybe stop her altogether – Francisca tended to be polite and well-mannered, but for all they knew this was the beginnings of a devastating prank. Eventually however, they decided to leave her to her tests, hoping that disaster wouldn't follow.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Francisca caught them in the middle of their chores and pulled them aside. Politely.</p><p> </p><p>“I could always show you later-”</p><p> </p><p>“My job is to take care of you, to listen to what you have to say and to help you with whatever you need. It's a little more important than dusting shelves. What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>They followed her as she idly floated down the halls, likely with a destination in mind as she explained, “Well, I'm sure you remember from a few days ago-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I'll be forgetting it any time soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes jes, my experiment! See, I was trying to figure out which soda would blast- blast? Explode? Which one would burst the most. Trying to test the carbonation! Ah, it's very hard to explain...”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are you going to tell me why now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes!”</p><p> </p><p>She opened the door to one of the training rooms with a grin. “Come see what I've made!”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie stepped inside. She'd lined up a few punching bags, along with several tough materials. “What's all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch,” she said, pulling something small from her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Using her magic, she grew the shrunken item back to it's supposed regular size – a skill she'd picked up and taken to quite quickly, gaining the habit of putting literally anything in her pockets and carrying it with her. At first glance, it seemed to just be a soda bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie blinked, realizing the enchantments it held allowing it to contain much more than it's size would entail, along with the complicated setup around it – was that a scope? Was that a trigger connected to the cap of it?</p><p> </p><p>“...Francisca? What have you made?”</p><p> </p><p>She held it up triumphantly. “A <em>weapon!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca promptly shook the bottle, pointed it at her targets and fired.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie watched in awe as she kept careful control over it, sweeping over the training bags and knocking them away with the sheer force of the blast. She was using her magic to amplify the water pressure, creating a devastating weapon that was sure to be an asset to her.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed a little, turning up the pressure significantly, making the beam smaller – about the size of the cap itself - as she brought it across a steel plate. Their eyes widened. The force had been enough to cut a line into it.</p><p> </p><p>As if that hadn't been enough to impress and terrify Jammie in equal amounts, she allowed the pressure to lower again, making the beam huge and hard to avoid, stray droplets spraying about. She cackled as she pointed it at the ground, where it then <em>ricocheted, </em>bouncing off the floor, walls, and ceiling, still with enough force to knock someone off their feet.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped firing and turned to Jammie, satisfied with her demonstration.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of stunned silence, Jammie, still at a loss for words, just started clapping.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca laughed at their response, before giving a little bow that almost seemed sheepish. “Jamanke! I worked very hard on it, needed to account for so many things... I'd better go show the others!”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, she was off.</p><p> </p><p>While Jammie wandered off to their previous job once more, something occurred to them. If they'd had blood, it would've run cold:</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hyness wanted to have the younger two sisters trained up quicker than Glaive was. To quicken the process, he planned for them to go on trips with a troop of jammerjabs to command, sending them off to ancient colonies to try and gain information on the Jamba Heart.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca had likely created that to take with her.</p><p> </p><p>They dreaded the day they'd set out.</p><p> </p><p>And when the day came, they couldn't help but look at the other jammerjabs they'd be working alongside – all of them seemed just fine. They trusted Francisca, and Jammie did too, of course, but they felt like they'd seen something in her that nobody else had.</p><p> </p><p>They quietly watched the stars move from where they stood on the Jambastion they were taking. They looked up to see Francisca stargazing as well, from a higher vantage point, as she commanded the giant ship.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie put their faith in her and her abilities. They also prayed she wouldn't go overboard – something they'd never considered for her before.</p><p> </p><p>Their destination became visible in the distance, and Francisca got up and began giving everyone positions.</p><p> </p><p>They landed with no resistance, and everyone set out, the ice “general” leading them to victory.</p><p> </p><p>And <em>that's</em> when the resistance came. They were looking around to see what they could see, gazing out upon ancient ruins preserved for millennia, when a call rang out in the distance. Looking up, there was what definitely seemed to be a guard, who jumped down from the castle wall with ease and stood before Francisca, leveling a sword at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Halt! Intruder of the stars, you may not pass here!”</p><p> </p><p>A sudden chill came over Jammie, and it wasn't from their leader. No, it was the realization that she'd been training for this moment, growing her skill and ability to fight, all her life, only to be thrown on the front-lines for the first time as a general – the one calling all the shots. She was so polite and kind, gentle and fragile. Her sisters would leap to her defense and aid at a moment's notice, leaving her unscathed. She lacked experience, the real deal. Would she crack under the pressure? Could Francisca <em>actually </em>fight?</p><p> </p><p>“Japologa,” she greeted the guard with an apology, “we don't intend to harm you. I am here seeking knowledge, and I will leave once I've gotten what I came here for.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn't seem amused. “This is sacred ground, a place where the Ancients once lived. We will protect this place with our lives. Visitors are not welcome here. The secrets kept within this place were not meant to be shared with the likes of you.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned a bit at their wording. “I do not intend to harm you, but I just might if you stand in my way. Knowledge was meant to be shared-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can feel the dark magic running through your veins, witch. Leave now, or face the wrath of those who would protect this place from you.”</p><p> </p><p>The area grew colder. Patience that had waned thin vanished into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“It is <em>my </em>wrath you should be fearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Without further hesitation, Francisca struck.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't bare her axe, or summon spikes of ice, or even just punch. All she did was lift a hand, and the sheer cold made the guard grow pale, stumble, and collapse to the ground in a heap. Frost gathered beneath them as Francisca looked on. Calmly. Coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie's fear didn't dissipate – it simply gave way to a fear <em>of</em> Francisca, instead of a fear <em>for </em>her.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca turned back to face her little army, all of whom were starting to realize exactly what they'd gotten themselves into. “I intend to do this quickly and cleanly. I've made this quiet so we shouldn't have much trouble going in. Stay behind me and I'll clear your path. Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded – some shakily, some slowly, some quickly and nervously, but she still had everyone's approval to proceed. She smiled, and then rushed towards the main gate, the jammerjabs trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't kidding about her plan – more specifically how she'd execute it. Knowing they were in an ancient ruin, she took great care in not damaging anything. So far the only thing she'd broken was a lock on the gate; it was quite clever how she'd made the thing brittle, rusting it with her magic before cleanly splitting it with her axe.</p><p> </p><p>The word sprung to Jammie's mind and almost made them laugh. <em>Creative.</em> She'd always been creative, artistic in nature and always thinking outside the box. It'd never occurred to them that she might be creative in other ways as well...</p><p> </p><p>Guards descended from above in an ambush, and while her army jumped back in fright, Francisca pushed against them, acting fast, her magic flaring and creating spikes of ice for them to land on. A quick swipe of her axe finished the job.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Too easy,” she said with a laugh and a flourish, “Getting what we need should... be...” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>They glanced over at her and her silence.</p><p> </p><p>She'd stopped to stare at something. Jammie followed her gaze to see the icy stalagmites she'd conjured up earlier. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a flower encased in some of the ice.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca drifted forward as though in a trance, gently placing a hand against the cold as she gazed at the trapped plant.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...” she murmured quietly, “it's... beautiful. Stuck in the ice like that – it's preserved in that state, and you can see how the light bounces off of it, like the flower itself is a crystal-!”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca drew her axe forth and carefully cut the chunk of ice, handing it over to another jammerjab with a quiet request for them to hold it for her.</p><p> </p><p>“You're keeping it, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” she replied to Jammie, “Just a little souvenir. Now, let's keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing or nobody could stand in her way.</p><p> </p><p>Her troops watched in awe and horror as she tore through swaths of enemies, unstoppable and determined. She'd only falter to reassure them all – to remind them of their mission, to remain calm, to not be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie watched her face all those who would oppose her and snuffing them out without batting an eye, only for her to grow anxious afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>For a while they believed she was just trying to hide her fear in the midst of battle, but they slowly grew to realize the truth.</p><p> </p><p>She gestured at something quickly and a jammerjab flinched back.</p><p> </p><p>“Can- oh, japologa! No no, it's okay, don't- please don't be afraid. U-um- has anyone checked that room to the right, there? Can you do that for me, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>The jammer slowly relaxed as she spoke, then nodded and rushed off at her request.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca seemed... not hurt, exactly. But not okay.</p><p> </p><p>“...You're very strong, and capable. I don't think anyone was expecting that.”</p><p> </p><p>Whoops, <em>now </em>she looked hurt. At least she wasn't hurt in the same way.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Japologa, that's not what I meant!” Jammie backpedaled, “I meant. You're more reserved, quiet, and you try to be kind and polite in all walks of life. It's lovely... I don't think anyone was ready to see you fight hard like this.”</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to soothe her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want them to be afraid of me...”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured that might've been why you were upset.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly at their thoughtfulness. She looked around the room idly as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“It's... intentional. I don't want people to think of me that way. I'd never hurt anyone I care about, so I try to help however I can... sometimes it's easier to be perceived as weak. If you're sculpting, painting and singing, sometimes people forget that if you can lift the statues you carve... then you can swing an axe. People talk about Flamberge, but the cold burns too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie tilted their head at her wording. She heard the unasked question.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, Jammie. If every jammerjab in the entire base grew to fear me, to never talk to me again, I wouldn't mind as long as I still had Flamberge. It's- it's an irrational fear. Anxiety? I have no idea how to explain this... if they're okay with her, I imagine they'll be fine with me. But just... what if.”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back against a wall, sighing heavily. Frost spread across it in a snowflake pattern as she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“...you see that?” Francisca gestured to the wall, “I am... I have... it's. Difficult to describe...”</p><p> </p><p>The ice mage looked down thoughtfully. “...I can freeze just as much as Flamberge burns. If she's like the sun... then I'm... ah, I don't know...”</p><p> </p><p>“Try?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn't answer. Francisca has always had a lot of trouble putting her thoughts into words... Jammie wracked their brain for any way to help.</p><p> </p><p>“...if... you freeze as much as she burns... then why does she burn you? Or- melt you, I suppose, if you're ice.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a little laugh at their wording. “That's exactly it. Do you still remember? Hyness said we should be careful when we interact, because we could destroy each other. Well... Flamberge has a bit of trouble with restraint, so I took it upon myself to be careful instead. I let my magic spread. My aura is strong, but spread very thin. I use as much magic as I can, so everything around me is cold, and yet I'm still warm.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I don't think I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca looked at them, then over to a different wall. Jammie looked to see a lantern, burning bright, a flame flickering within.</p><p> </p><p>“Then look, instead of listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca barely lifted a finger. The flame went out in an instant, like someone blowing on a candle.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie's eyebrows went up, and they turned back to her to see a sad expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Flamberge died in a fire. I died in a blizzard. Fire can melt the snow and keep it at bay, but you have to shelter it from the wind, or else it'll die too... I do everything in my power to not hurt her. I used to love the summer, you know? She always hated the winter. I'd rather be too hot than let her be too cold. As a result... she may be like the jammerjabs. I don't want to scare her.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca blinked. “Ah- japologa, I was rambling, wasn't I? We're on a very important mission here!”</p><p> </p><p>She got back up with a slightly pained sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca?” Jammie blurted in worry – they'd been about to comfort her, let her know that it's okay to talk, but now they were just frantically scanning her for injuries that weren't there.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine,” she reassured them. She brought a hand to her face and made a fist.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers were red, and they closed slowly. She let out another slight hiss of pain, before glancing over to Jammie with a half-hearted smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Did- did you hit your hand on something...?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it's...” she sighed. Her face was pink. Was she embarrassed...?</p><p> </p><p>“It's too cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie blinked. “...too cold? But- but I thought you controlled...?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I do, but... well. Do you remember when Glaive tried lightning-skipping over a fountain, and got electrocuted? Do you remember when Flamberge tried cooking something and nearly burnt off all her fingerprints?”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie nodded, their heart sinking as they realized the problem.</p><p> </p><p>“Our elements can still hurt us. It's too cold. I'm too cold.”</p><p> </p><p>They wanted to cry. “Are- stars above, Francisca, are you always in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on her face became genuine. “No. Haven't you wondered why Flamberge took such an interest in healing magic all that time ago?”</p><p> </p><p>They remembered that.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Molly?”</p><p> </p><p>They flicked on a light, and the little fire mage winced at the brightness, covering her eyes. “No- Jammie, turn that off! The candle's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>They followed her instructions. “You sound awfully tired. What are you doing up this late?”</p><p> </p><p>Molly held up some of the scrolls she was holding to the candlelight. Jammie recognized them – they normally stayed in the medical bay ever since the girls had been first rescued.</p><p> </p><p>“Healing spells?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I wanna know the painless one. Like the one that gets rid of the pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie smiled and tilted their head curiously. “Oh? What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna make my own spells!” she excitedly told them, “I'm gonna make a spell that makes you always feel warm! No matter what!”</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled. She was so cute... “Spellcrafting is pretty complicated! I wish you the best of luck! You may want to consider taking a break for the night, though.”</p><p> </p><p>And so the two began a struggle that they'd done many times before – trying to get Molly to accept her fate, known by the <em>cruel </em>and <em>heartless</em> little helper as “bedtime.”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>They blinked a bit as they came back to reality – puzzle pieces clicked into place.</p><p> </p><p>“...she invented a spell just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt. It needs to be recharged regularly, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“That's- still. Francisca, that's incredible...”</p><p> </p><p>“Every day I'm grateful-”</p><p> </p><p>“You think she'd be so afraid of you she'd leave, when she cares about you so much she invented a spell designed specifically so you'd never have to be in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>The ice mage too cold for her own good stopped at that.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around as though her thoughts were visual things in the room with them, trying to sort them with her eyes. After a moment she visibly relaxed. It seemed she couldn't argue with that.</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca, your sister cares so, so much. About everything, really, but you haven't heard how she talks about you. I don't think it matters what you do, because I genuinely think she'd die for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fran laughed. “Alright then, you have a point! You've made your point. Jamanke. I do feel much better now.”</p><p> </p><p>The jammerjabs began filing back in from the bit of exploring they'd done, and Francisca fell back into her leadership position comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>She also went right back to being terrifyingly efficient and creative about dispatching of threats. It was like a flipped switch, and it was even more impressive considering that wielding her axe or bottle would be hurting her hands – much to their dismay. They really understood Flamberge in that moment, because right now they'd do anything to relieve her pain.</p><p> </p><p>The only time they were afraid of her after their talk was perfectly justified.</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca. No.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it's gorgeous! Look at how the ice creates a frosted effect against their feathers-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca, that is a <em>person.</em> A person you've trapped in ice. Not a sculpture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course it isn't a sculpture! It's a trophy. A testament to my prowess in battle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca, I can't believe I have to ask this of you, but I cannot stress this enough: please do not put a living or once-living person on display in your room?”</p><p> </p><p>“I outrank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet you don't.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I'm not a general yet, but your job is to help me with whatever I need. And right now I need you to help carry this probably-dead frozen person so I can take it back to my room as a trophy.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I take back everything I said. Francisca, you are terrifying,” Jammie complained while following her command anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamanke~!”</p><p> </p><p>And so the whole jam-battalion made their way back to the jambastion, gloves full of ancient scrolls and tablets and a couple icicles, their mission a success.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving back at the Jambandra Base, every jammerjab had essentially the same story for Lord Hyness – Francisca was very capable in all regards, especially in combat. Hyness didn't question any fear in their voices or the identical stories, nor did he notice the “trophies” being hauled up to the Snow District.</p><p> </p><p>They heard an excited shout in the distance, squeaky and scratchy and sounding distinctly like someone calling Francisca's name while rushing over as fast as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie watched with a smile as Flamberge dashed into the room and slammed into Francisca, who caught her perfectly and twirled her about with the extra momentum.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fran!</em> I missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I was barely gone a day, Flamberge...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you're normally always here! It was weird and sad and I missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca giggled at her sister's antics, the fire mage squeezing her as tight as she could and burying her face into her chest. “I know, I know! I missed you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that Jammie knew what they were looking for, they could detect the subtle fire magic involved in a spell being charged. They watched Francisca ease up, more relaxed, no longer in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't leave again!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't intend to... but don't you need to do your own bit of fieldwork?”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie was caught between getting chills and feeling sweat drip down their brow, and it wasn't from the conflicting temperatures.</p><p> </p><p>If that was how Francisca's mission went... Lord have mercy on them for Flamberge's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mile Magnificent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some people just want to watch the world burn, some people never want to grow up, and some mage sisters might just do both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flamberge was quite the wildcard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the embodiment of fire, and she wore that title with pride – a badge of honor. She let herself be – well, wild, and hot-headed and anything along those lines. But really? Jammie didn't pick favorites, but it was clear the other jammers did – and that favorite was Flamberge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was passionate, but fun and loving as a result. She put her all into everything. The wild side was more just her doing as she pleased – she rarely needed to actually be reigned in. Where Glaive thrived in being perceived as intimidating and in a leadership role, and Francisca was more reserved and couldn't handle all the eyes on her... Flamberge loved being in the spotlight, let herself become a bit of a celebrity, a friend to all, enthusiastic and lighting up a room like the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of the sun, she really was a living ball of sunshine. If her loving and caring nature wasn't enough, it was the eternal summertime of the Fire District, and the many gardens which thrived there as a result. From decorative flowers to fresh, ripe fruits, the combination of Flamberge's ambient warmth and potent healing and life-giving magic created the conditions for the plants to grow abundantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie would often find her wandering through the halls in the morning, singing to the plants to help them grow. Her song would count as an incantation, which would further the life magic – but Flamberge always joked that it was the same thing as just talking to the plants and giving them air to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In theory, all of this and more would make it easy to underestimate Flamberge. She was a healer, an utter sweetheart, and so much fun to be around! A tiny bit of chaos never hurt anyone, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie mentally kicked themselves again as Flamberge rocketed through another metal hall, dragging her sword against the steel to produce a jamblasted-awful sound and a significant amount of fire, destroying everything that may have tried to stand in her way. She cackled maniacally the entire time, with Jammie merely holding onto her for dear life, carried along for the ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boom! All clear! Where to next?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flamberge... I am begging you... please slow down...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm. <em>Nahhh</em>. We still have more rooms to clear! We can't slow down now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say <em>we</em> as though I have a choice in the matter...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She just laughed and began again at the same breakneck pace, the poor jammerjab clinging to her jacket tighter in fear. <em>I was pretty spot-on about how bad this would be the first time it occurred to me, </em>they thought to themselves, <em>I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up after that.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge sped through the cities of Mekkai like it was nothing – the planet once belonged to some technological ancients, and as such there would be things of value here. Supposedly. The mission was more to see if there actually was, and if so, to bring it back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was more than a little hard to actually <em>see </em>anything of importance from Jammie and Flamberge's vantage point, but her clearing out rooms sure made it easier for the jammers behind her. Whenever the flames would die down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie had to resist the urge to call out something like <em>oh thank the Lord </em>when Flamberge finally slowed to a stop. The usually energetic fire mage was panting heavily, and she leaned against a wall and let her head drop – thoroughly exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had enough?” Jammie teased despite themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah... laugh it up, why don't you... maybe we... should actually chill out for a bit...?” she slumped down against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie just quietly passed her some water. As she took a little break, Jammie scanned the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still the faint crackle of fire in the distance, and the shimmer of heat in the air that tended to happen around Flamberge at all times. The wavering reminded them of the magic in the air of the Jambandra Base – it felt familiar. It was nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want something like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge and Francisca were sat fairly far apart, to account for the fact that Francisca was still regaining magic from her little adventure. Jammie was helping keep her cool and maintain her health in general while she insisted on doing dangerous things that would be poor for her health – like hanging out with a fire mage while low on energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie's own word choice in their internal dialogue reminded them that she was <em>General </em>Francisca now, and that they'd ought to get used to acknowledging her rank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The general of ice smirked and raised up her little water cannon. “What, this? I think the plastic would melt if you held it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, like- I mean- I want my own, like, super-weapon thingie! Like instead of a water gun I get a fire gun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn't that a normal gun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, that's metal and an explosion. I want to straight-up shoot fire. But like as a laser, like you do!” Flamberge made an accompanying sound effect of some kind – it was unclear what exactly she was going for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don't think you can keep fire in a bottle. You'll need something to shoot it out of!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe something bigger, too. For a bigger beam?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The bottle can have a fairly large beam if I want it to!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yeah, but again, I can't use a bottle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francisca giggled mischievously. “Why don't you just haul the oven around – you've proved that it can do a decent amount of fire damage as long as you're using it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge made an exaggerated offended gasp as Francisca, trying to defend herself over the sound of her sister's laughter with barely audible little remarks like “I'm not <em>that </em>bad at it!” and “at least I <em>can </em>cook unlike someone who actively <em>un-heats </em>food!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Francisca recovered from her laughing fit, she quipped, “You're right, you're right. An oven would be far too unwieldy, maybe you should use a cauldron or a broiler or something. You could fire it off like a cannon-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francisca got up and started dashing away as fast as she could while Flamberge chased her with lighthearted fury. Jammie just sprinted after them in a panic, frantically shouting after them that “Fr- General Francisca! Your magic is still recovering-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo! Future-General Flamberge to Jammie Jab, do you copy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blinked repeatedly back into focus with a quiet “juh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, there you are,” Flamberge began, “you kinda spaced out there. You good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie shook their head a bit to try and ground themselves more, “Jes, I'm fine! Japologa for not paying attention...” they rose up to their feet and turned to face Flamberge properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You've been doing that a lot recently.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juh- what, daydreaming? It's just something I do. Other jammerjabs have called me thoughtful or spacey in the past. I just like to think if I have nothing else to focus on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge idly rocked a wheeled cart back and forth as she hummed thoughtfully. “I guess that makes sense. What'cha thinkin' 'bout?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, just something from a few days ago...where'd you get that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned and showed off the cart properly. It seemed to be made out of metal, woven together like a basket. It reminded them of the carts you could get whilst shopping in a community station. “Down the road a lil ways! I told you I was gonna get up and look around, but you didn't answer. And I found this! It's like a little car to push. Look, there's stuff in it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was expecting “stuff” to perhaps be something they were looking for, but it was actually a bottle she retrieved, and then promptly tossed as far as she could, letting it shatter against the concrete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flamberge-” Jammie started, but was stopped by Flamberge picking up and throwing another bottle. She then retrieved a full bottle, paused for a moment, then set it down gently on the ground next to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dunno. It's fun. Wanna hop in? I can drive you around!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so Jammie was unceremoniously picked up and plopped into the cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thing was very loud, rattling quite a bit as it rolled, and it wasn't a very smooth ride either. But as Flamberge starting picking up speed again, giggling to herself, they decided this was less scary than being dragged around by her – it was actually kinda fun, even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment they laughed too, throwing their hands in the air with a little “woo!” as Flamberge began singing an upbeat tune, all the while they rushed around through the metal city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See anything we might be looking for?!” Jammie shouted over the wind and the shaking cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Juh- oh yeah, I forgot what we were doing! Yeah, hang on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge swerved the cart and then came to a stop, Jammie holding on tightly for fear of falling out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, really?” they said as she hopped a bit and made off in another direction, “what did you find?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She returned with all the excitement of a dog playing fetch. Which made sense, considering she was holding a stick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...how did you even find that? I haven't seen any plants since we've shown up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, right!? I guess there must be around here somewhere. Maybe someone picked it up and brought it here,” she added it to the cart alongside Jammie, “like I'm doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know what I meant when I said <em>things we're looking for</em>, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, totally, I'm just also looking for sticks now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie rolled their eyes and they set off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy!” Jammie called suddenly upon realizing the drop ahead of them. A hill – one that seemed steeper than it probably was from their vantage point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge peered around the cart for a better look. “Eh, you can make that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Jammie exactly two seconds too long to process the statement. “Japologa, <em>juh</em>-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she promptly sent the cart careening down the hill before they could protest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge followed, laughing so hard she was barely breathing, as Jammie was completely stunned, clutching the side of the cart. Jammie supposed they had, of course, gone down the hill, but that memory seemed to be missing. She seemed to remember the event just fine, however, gasping out “your face” and “the sound you made” whenever she could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey,” she said as she regained control of her lungs, picking up a little chain on the ground. She just added it to the cart and started pushing it along again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why,” Jammie came back to, “why did you do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggled at their tone of voice, “C'mon Jammie, this is like the most fun I've had in ages!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie couldn't help but laugh along with her, contagious as it was, before quietly trailing off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm?” she questioned, picking up various bits of scrap along the road to add to her growing collection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don't you al-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my lo- <em>Jammie, look!</em>” she interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie's head shot up, and they turned to look. Ancient ruin, sign of magic in any capacity-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or a second abandoned cart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's another one!” she called, rushing over to it with her first cart still in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hey,” Jammie pulled up the chain from earlier, “you could tie them together and have a little train.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge's eyes sparkled. She took the chain from them quickly and got to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she grinned and giggled like what she was doing was somehow mischievous, Jammie's thoughts wandered again. Of her and Francisca playing tag in the halls, or them getting into a little scuffle, play-fighting, only for Glaive to arrive and change the game... all the times she'd join the jammerjabs in their tasks out of curiosity and a want to learn and help, singing to a beat as she worked alongside them, getting them to sing along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey, still there? Don't space out on me again, buddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-oh, sorry. Just lost in thought again...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ball of sunshine, so full of laughter and joy and delight, always trying something new and having so much fun-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jammie? Jammie. Jammie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took their hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blinked back into focus. “Yeah, yeah I'm here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure </em>you're okay? You don't normally space out while still talkin' and hanging out with us...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie took a deep breath. It looked like Flamberge didn't have enough chain to tie the carts together, so she'd moved along without it. She was trying to maintain eye contact with them, but she kept glancing away. Eventually she decided she needed to do something with her hands and turned away from them entirely, a bottle in hand, and started whacking it against the ground, trying to break it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fine, really. I daydream in between my tasks normally, to kinda unwind and relieve stress. So if I'm spacing out, I must just be super relaxed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge frowned. The bottle refused to break. She set it on the ground and threw a heavy-looking rock at it, still to no avail. She picked it back up to try again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or,” she threw the rock again, “or you're spacing out because you're super stressed, and need that stress relief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie's eyes widened. “I don't... think so. I feel fine. I feel normal, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, what'cha thinkin' bout?” she threw the rock again. This time, the <em>rock </em>broke against the bottle. “Stars above, the power of Void Termina compels you!” she shouted as she finally smashed the bottle against the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie laughed at the intensity. “Maybe you shouldn't have broken that – given the amount of effort, that was probably the holy item we were looking for all along.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, now it's a weapon,” Flamberge handed them the remains, which could probably be used to stab something if they were so inclined, sure, “also, you're avoiding an answer. What were you thinking about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie hesitated. Flamberge started carting them off again, but she was still looking expectant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I was thinking about what you said earlier. About how this was the most fun you've had in a while. Don't you have fun at the Jambandra Base...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge whistled. “Heavy topic. Yeah. Yeah, it's fun there! It's just a need for new scenery, new things, you know? I feel free! Out in the wild, on the range! Free-range Flamberge, lookit me go!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes you sound like you're some kind of animal that needs enrichment,” Jammie laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They blinked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, that's a very funny way of phrasing it, but yeah. You're a magic thing, but I'm an organic thing. I have a heartbeat! Had! Had a heartbeat. I live...d, and breathe, and need to run around and exercise! I've gotta have space to have fun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fair enough. “But then, what about Lord Hyness? Wouldn't he need enrichment like that too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if he built the base – he did build it, right? - then he'd probably build it to his own tastes. I know I would. So like, he would give it everything he needs anyway. But besides that, doesn't he <em>also </em>go around exploring random planets for no apparent reason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded. “Sometimes, you just gotta see new things and meet new people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” Jammie couldn't comprehend it, “but then- what about-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge waited patiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what about Francisca?” she practically flinched at his words, “is she not enough? If you always need-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francisca is enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And oh, there was <em>fire </em>behind those words. It smoldered threateningly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francisca is the best thing that has ever happened or will happen to me. I love my sister, Jammie.” she took a deep breath to calm herself. “She's more than enough. But- Jammie, I can't <em>have </em>her forever. Her standing next to me hurts her, but she needs me to not be in pain. It's like a constant struggle to find the balance in the middle, it's tiring! I wish I could be with her all the time, but it's just not... not possible anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie was left stunned and scared. What were they going to do? They had so much work to do now, how could they possibly keep the girls happy? They thought they <em>were </em>happy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cart stopped. Jammie looked up to find they were right back where they started. Flamberge lifted Jammie out and back onto the ground, picked up the bottle she'd set down before, and put it right back where it had been in the cart. Performance art.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what about Glaive?” Jammie was almost nervous to ask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh of course, there's Glaive... but...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused, staring off into space for a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glaive is... Glaive is sleepy. Tired. I'm not, like... well, I guess I am worried about her. Ish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Worried?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Worried isn't the right word. I... I miss her.” Flamberge spent another minute thinking about how to explain, “She's always there, especially when we need her, so it's not like she's gone. But. She's so busy being everywhere at once that it feels like she's nowhere at all. She can't hang out, because she's guarding or training or whatever. When we are seeing each other it's so <em>we </em>can be trained, it's like a professional, serious setting. She's just not available.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lowered her head, but smiled softly. “Whenever she's around, though? It's great – she lights up, eases up, you can literally watch the tension go away. She gets so happy, and so relaxed...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But because she isn't working, forcing herself to stay awake, she ends up so, so tired. She's happy, but she just wants to sleep. And there's hugs, and there's cuddles, and there's chillin' with soft music until we all fall asleep together, but... I want energy. I want lightning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned against the old cart, sinking to the ground. Her weight just slowly pushed it, until she was laying flat on the floor while the cart slowed to a stop behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked away from her, towards the sky. They thought about everything she'd said... she was right. She was right about all of it. They listened to her shift and move, not paying any mind as they let themselves get lost in thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Were the mages happy? They'd thought Flamberge to be as bright as sunshine, sweet and fun and so happy, but to hear all this from her? Pointing out the little details, every flaw... Jammie had their work cut out for them... if there was anything they could do at all...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I mean... it's like what Hyness said, y'know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie turned to her curiously as she stared out at the mechanical landscape, leaning against a wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's like... you only have so much time. Thinking back on it? Me and my sisters were just kinda... hiking. Going on a fun little adventure. We didn't think we had anything to lose and then... <em>boom. </em>The sky just ripped open, and then we were gone. If it weren't for Hyness? That would've been it. Our last happy moment together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked up at the sky, as though to make sure it wasn't about to do so again. “And I mean- I get why you're upset. You want us to be happy. The truth is you <em>can't </em>be happy forever.” It felt like a punch to the gut, “but what matters is that you find happiness as often as you can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gestured broadly to the area. “So we should have fun while we can! Every moment is a treasure! Not a second to waste! We should learn, and grow, and just have a blast with life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge looked at them with a smile. “Let's make moments we can look back on fondly before it's over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie stared, impressed with her profoundness...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...that's an incredibly mature viewpoint, and I'm both impressed and proud of you... but you've created this metaphor around you running around collecting trash in an abandoned shopping cart.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt like they succeeded at something when she burst into laughter. Despite everything, she was still so, so bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” she breathed, wiping a tear from her eye, “alright. Are we goin' home now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie nodded, and the two set off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Religion of Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very doting jammerjab continues doing so... even if it's difficult to do so.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna tap those content warnings again for this chapter. This one's worse than the other times I've reminded ya'll of the tags in my opinion, keep in mind.</p><p>CW: suicidal ideation, end notes for details</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, line up, bo one, two moves at a time, as hard as you can, ready?! Go! Ai!”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie watched with a smile as Glaive commanded the jammerjabs, and as they all moved in perfect sync, performing the choreographed battle she'd taught them. Her skill both in combat and in teaching proved to be very valuable, and the jammerjabs were more capable than ever as a result.</p><p> </p><p>She'd call out “ai!” or “step!” as a cue to continue - maintaining a little rhythm as well, tapping on the wall like a drum - and in between she would make little corrections and comments. She had a sharp eye to the smallest of mistakes – yet she'd also encourage that it didn't matter if the wrong move was performed, as long as what they did instead was performed well.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of sharp eyes, she glanced to Jammie, who was quietly watching from the doorway, hoping to not interrupt or be seen. Too late for that now.</p><p> </p><p>She turned her gaze back to her students and soldiers, and commanded them to move again.</p><p> </p><p>“And up!” she shouted after the last move, “and bow.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gracefully tucked their staves behind their backs and curtsied.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced back over at Jammie. “All of you work on basic self defense drills with each other. I'll be back later.”</p><p> </p><p>She zipped over and grabbed her old javelin from where it hung on the wall, then zipped out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie blinked away their confusion and the bright light that had been in their eyes from the electricity, before the door in front of them was shut and the general cleared her throat from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They turned to face her. The high general of the Jambandra Base, her status indicated by the extra markings along her hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Jammie,” Glaive addressed.</p><p> </p><p>They remembered how Flamberge and Francisca had whined, complaining with over-exaggerated annoyance at Glaive still outranking them despite how hard they'd worked. They remembered how Glaive had just said that her being above them left them with a leader and a goal to work towards. And then they remembered that Glaive was just hovering there waiting for Jammie to respond-</p><p> </p><p>“Glaive,” they blurted, “bonjam. I wanted to speak with you?”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow playfully. “<em>General </em>Glaive. Here – I'll slow down a bit and we can talk while I prepare for my sermon later.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie trotted alongside her – she was definitely moving slower than her usual constant teleportation, yes, but she was still very quick, so keeping up with her was quite the effort. “Japologa, General Glaive. Uh- isn't it Lord Hyness' sermon today...?”</p><p> </p><p>“He's far too busy today, so I'll be taking his place...” she allowed the sentence to trail off.</p><p> </p><p>“...again,” Jammie finished for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Again,” she conceded.</p><p> </p><p>“He sure has been skipping a lot of things recently... what has him so busy?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive stopped and turned to Jammie with a raised eyebrow. “He has been working on locating the Jamba Heart, and crafting a spell to break it's seal. Do not doubt him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie raised their hands in a placating gesture, and Glaive continued onward. Jammie was reminded at the sight of her back that she'd taken her old spear with her – it crossed over her new spear of choice in an X across her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need that for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“The javelin?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive hummed thoughtfully and adjusted its position. “Just something I wanted to talk to you about, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie stopped in place, and Glaive also paused upon hearing their footsteps cease. “Jammie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me? Tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>She scoffed a bit. “It can wait-”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then I'll go first. Glaive, you've made yourself so busy – you and your sisters, your fellow generals, you know you can all share the workload, but for some reason you're the one taking everything for yourself whenever Lord Hyness asks it of you all! General Glaive, you should rest. Take some things off your plate, take your time, the world is not going to end if you stop to talk to me for a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie kept their voice firm, but faltered a little bit at their own wording. They'd reminded themselves of something, and it filled them with dread...</p><p> </p><p>Glaive listened, however. After a moment, she nodded. “Alright, I understand. You're worried I'm overworked. I promise it's okay. Lord Hyness trusts me, believes in me, and I won't burden my sisters with this when I can do it just fine myself. There's no stress – I have an excellent schedule, everything is well balanced. Me dashing about and getting everything done doesn't come from a place of stress – it comes from a place of efficiency. The disruption of that schedule is actually much worse, trust me. I do understand where you're coming from, and japologa for worrying you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie blinked. Juh. That was easy.</p><p> </p><p>“...I'm glad! Jhappyen! Anyways, well- that's all I really had to say... what was it about the javelin, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive laughed a bit. “You seem so surprised! Gopokko?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a little! You're so mature, I really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>She seemed flattered at the comment. After a moment to recollect herself, she lowered herself down to their level. She drew the worn-out old spear from behind her back and held it tenderly from both ends. She presented it to Jammie, showing it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“...here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie was completely floored by the seemingly simple gesture. “T-take- juh?! Are- you giving me...?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly and patiently at them. “Jes, jes I am. I'm giving you my old javelin. Jammie, you made this, do you remember? That means that, if I'm not using it, it's yours. I believe you'd benefit from it... and given how much time you spend around us, I figured there would be a sort of sentimental value to it.”</p><p> </p><p>They tenderly took the spear from the eldest general, staring at it and trying not to tear up. “Heh... it's perfect...” they tried to be more lighthearted, stop themselves from straight-up bursting into tears, “y-you do know you don't have to remind me of little things like that, janno? I'm not like Lord Hyness – I remember everything!”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive tried to stifle it, but she ended up bursting out laughing at the little quip.</p><p> </p><p>“It's true! I haven't forgotten a single thing pertaining to you three – you're too important!”</p><p> </p><p>Another pang of dread filled them as they once again recalled something from before. They drew their staff from behind their back and handed it to Glaive to take, putting the javelin in it's old place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well – if that's everything, then I will be taking my leave. I do have work to do to stay on schedule. Jambuhbye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive, who had turned around and prepared to light-speed dash away to who-knows-where, paused and looked back at them.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh. Why had they spoken? Both of them had decided they had nothing left to say. They didn't need to ask this question, didn't <em>want </em>to-</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>“Francisca?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, Jammie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I wanted to ask. See, there's this little thing that's been bothering me...?” they hesitated. No turning back now. It was their job to make sure the mages were okay, and sometimes, that meant asking the hard questions.</p><p> </p><p>“You may ask me anything, Jammie!”</p><p> </p><p>“...I was wondering if there was anything about Hyness' plan that might bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca seemed to not be expecting that at all. “Oh dear – what...? What brought this on, Jammie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, it's nothing but a passive worry. An anxious thought, I'm sure you of all people understand, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The ice general nodded, likely recalling their conversation during her first field mission.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... no. Janno. I'm fine with Lord Hyness, don't you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, that's sort of what I was-”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“...Jammie?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's- sort of what I was worried about. I- are you not... afraid of the world's end?”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca's expression softened in understanding and thought. She sank down to the ground and sat down in front of Jammie, taking on of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to worry or upset you. But... no. No, I am not.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p> </p><p>“There's a sort of inevitability to it. Like how the most pessimistic of people will say that everyone dies someday. It's just an event that will happen... and I've come to terms with that.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned a bit, turning away from them, not wanting to look them in the eye. “Japologa. Japologa vun. I... think I'll go back upstairs, now...” she drifted away, giving Jammie the privacy they needed to softly cry.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>“Flamberge?”</p><p> </p><p>They'd left the cart where it was, as the two walked back to the Jambastion, where the rest of her little army was likely waiting for her. Berge glanced over at them with a little questioning hum.</p><p> </p><p>“Back there, you were talking about how everything was gonna end because of Lord Hyness, and everything... can I hit you with another heavy question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really okay with ending the whole world like that?”</p><p> </p><p>To their surprise, Flamberge laughed. “What, are you staging a coup? A rebellion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lords above, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! I'd feel really sad if I had to stop you. But yeah, I'm pretty much fine with it. In case you forgot, I'm dead already. If Hyness hadn't been there – oh, now I'm just repeating myself. But yeah, it doesn't matter to me if I die later, 'cuz I technically already had it coming. No difference, nothing changes. I'm just thankful for the chance to have a little more time before it happens!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Jammie? Jams, you good?”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>“Jammie?! Jammie, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>They blinked back to reality, gasping for air – oh, they'd been full-on sobbing. So much for not dragging Glaive into their emotions. She was holding them gently, trying to get their attention and comfort them.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I'm fine! I'm fine. I'm fine...”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't seem fine at all! What happened, are you okay? Was it something I said? How can I make it up to you-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no! You're fine too. I just- I just got lost in thought. I'm back.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive frowned nervously. “...you told me to wait. What did you need...?”</p><p> </p><p>Their heart sank. No way they could play this off. Now or never. No choice.</p><p> </p><p>They stood up by themselves, cleaning themselves up a bit. They were sort of ashamed at how they'd broken down like that. The appearance of being okay again seemed to put Glaive more at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Japologa majaja for that – I really didn't mean to. All my thoughts and memories just snuck up on me, heh... you did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, still waiting patiently for their message.</p><p> </p><p>“...I was going to ask. For your devotion to Lord Hyness, and your... circumstances... how you were feeling, about his plans and the implications of them. It's my job to maintain your health and mental well-being. So. So I wanted to make sure you were okay with all this.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared quietly at them. Got back up. Took a deep breath. They could see the mental gears turning behind her eyes as she processed it.</p><p> </p><p>“...I-” she cut whatever that sentence would've been off. “It's-”</p><p> </p><p>Silence between them.</p><p> </p><p>“...As long as my sisters are okay with it, so too will I.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's not an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>They resisted the urge to clamp their hands over where their mouth would be.</p><p> </p><p>“...jes it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes, but- I'm asking if you're okay, Glaive. Are you okay. Not Francisca. Not Flamberge. You.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation with Flamberge was clear as day in their mind-</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>but because she isn't working</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“-I'm just a little-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>forcing herself to stay awake</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“-tired.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>she ends up so, so tired.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I need to get back to work. It keeps me busy, and my energy up. Jambuhbye, Jammie. Japologa.”</p><p> </p><p>She jolted away.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie drew their new, old spear from behind their back and held it close. It wasn't a very good replacement for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>They walked off with a sort of numb feeling. It was odd, and hard to describe. They weren't crying, somehow. What time was it?</p><p> </p><p>They snapped back to reality after mulling over the conversation again.</p><p> </p><p>Her response – her responses, all of it, she was so... <em>avoiding. </em>She barely answered, she dodged, she fled. Her answer when Jammie had first asked if she was okay sounded jamblasted close to <em>scripted, </em>and they pondered how often Flamberge or Francisca would ask her to take a break, telling her they could handle this task, and her shrugging them off and carrying the weight herself.</p><p> </p><p>They thought of her keeping herself occupied and active with so much work, because the alternative was being tired and sad, her having a strict schedule – if the schedule deviated, if she had to stop working, the stress it would cause her.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie had a bad, bad feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Jammie is worried about the girls being okay with the end of the world, and therefore their lives, only to find that they have, in fact, come to terms with their own deaths<br/>-They pose the question to Glaive as well, only for her to claim she's "tired". She then avoids the subject and leaves.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Irony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's static in the air, and it only spells out bad things for a poor mage sister.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING<br/>WARNING<br/>WARNING</p><p>NO JOKE HERE. WARNING.</p><p>Normally I don't reiterate my tags, because it feels redundant and awkward, but seriously, SERIOUSLY. TW for suicide and emotional abuse, NO JOKE. This chapter was meant to hurt, but it doesn't hurt me as much as it COULD hurt some of ya'll out there. Stay safe everyone.</p><p>(this goes for the song this chapter title applies to as well - tread carefully)</p><p>EDIT: At the request of a friend of mine, I will be writing a small summary of the events of this chapter in the end notes, so the story can still be followed along if this chapter is skipped. Also fixed one (1) typo while I was here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was wrong. They could just tell.</p><p> </p><p>There was a barely tangible change in the air, a tiny shift in the quality, that made the day feel dangerous. Off-kilter. Something was clearly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>And the worst part was probably that Jammie was the only one who seemed to be affected at all. All the other jammerjabs were going about their day just fine, chatting and going about doing their jobs. Meanwhile poor Jammie was practically sweating, wondering when things were going to go wrong. When, not if.</p><p> </p><p>On their way up to the Snow District, they could faintly hear voices below them. It sounded like Glaive was there, along with a couple jammerjabs.</p><p> </p><p>And it was then that they realized the quality of the air was electric. Staticy. There was a faint taste of metal on their tongue, and they could feel the fuzz on their clothing standing on end.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca could wait. They quickly and quietly trotted their way back down the stairs to the entrance of Lord Hyness' study, where Glaive was commanding the guarding Jammerjabs to move aside and grant her passage.</p><p> </p><p>“General Glaive, we cannot open the door. Lord Hyness has locked it with a spell that only he can pass through – he doesn't want to be interrupted at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive sighed. “The heartbeat spell? Listen, I don't care what he wants, I just want in. Let me through.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie's eyes widened. Glaive... didn't care what Hyness wanted...?</p><p> </p><p>“...we still can't open the door-”</p><p> </p><p>“I can. Stand back.”</p><p> </p><p>The other two jammerjabs wisely gave the lightning general some space as she approached the locked door. She wouldn't be able to get in – the spell Hyness had created was designed so that only he could open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“The door only opens if, when you press your hand against this rune-” she gestured, “-it will listen for your heartbeat, and if you have one, it opens. Correct?”</p><p> </p><p>The guards nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Glaive held up her right hand, then placed it across her body over the left side of her chest. The air crackled with static.</p><p> </p><p>With little-to-no warning, she took her left hand clenched into a fist, with energy sparking around it, and struck the back of her right hand with a distinct <em>zap</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie jumped a bit in shock. Their immediate first thought was that that must've hurt, further evidenced by Glaive's wince and restrained sound of pain. She quickly whipped back around and placed her hand on the rune.</p><p> </p><p>It lit up, and the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>Glaive quietly gave a sarcastic little “ta daa”, and drew her spear with a dramatic little twirl as she surged forward into the study.</p><p> </p><p>“Glaive-?!” Jammie called after her, jumping out of hiding. The other two were clearly startled by their sudden appearance, but Glaive didn't pause in her movement, zipping forward at an incredulous speed.</p><p> </p><p>All three jammerjabs looked amongst each other before giving chase.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie watched in horror as Glaive struck Lord Hyness with the side of her weapon with enough force to shove him to the ground with a grunt. He was about to rise again when the enraged polearm wielding general pointed the blade right between his eyes, as though daring him to try and get back up. Lightning crackled against the conductive metal.</p><p> </p><p>There were a few beats of silence, Glaive shaking from the intensity of her emotions, Hyness just waiting quietly for an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>She took a shaky breath in, steeling her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Free me. Set me free. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no sound but the sparking of her magic.</p><p> </p><p>“...set you free?” Hyness questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You said. You said, that you keep my soul chained to my body with lightning magic. This is a prison. I-I can't die, I'll be forced to serve you forever, forever watching over everything, and I j-just-” her voice broke, “I'm so so tired, set me free. Break this chain. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>There was quiet in the study for her words to sink in. Jammie grew cold, a feeling like their stomach dropping overcoming them as they recalled the words of Hyness from years ago, about a girl on a tower and a grim note she'd left behind.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness blinked, his expression growing sad. “Sp- Glaive, dear heart, I won't be doing that...”</p><p> </p><p>The glaive crackled more intensely.</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have a choice. Kill me, or I'll kill you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyness' eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. Your magic fuels my continued existence. Killing you would also set me free. You can do it yourself, or I'll drag you down with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie felt like they were being torn apart at the seams. It was within their nature to protect and serve Lord Hyness, but it was also their duty to maintain the health, safety, and well-being of the three mage sisters. They couldn't possibly bring themselves to hurt Glaive, and yet they couldn't also support her in this drastic decision she was making for herself. All they could do was stand there, stunned and hurt, praying for the safety of their two masters...</p><p> </p><p>Hyness stared for a moment, before his eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>It sent a chill down Jammie's spine, making them take a step back. Somehow, it felt like the situation had just become exponentially more dangerous. They'd never seen Hyness angry before.</p><p> </p><p>Glaive held fast, resolute in her choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Really now. Is this what you're doing? You really want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive flinched a little. She raised an eyebrow, unsure where he was going with this. She clutched her spear tighter to further display her determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here. You aren't going to die, and neither am I. I still have work to do. So do you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you won't stop me-!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't have to.”</p><p> </p><p>She practically growled at him, pushing her spear closer to his face threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>“If my magic sustains you...” he gestured broadly around, and she watched his movements closely, “and this entire base, every jammerjab, every rune...”</p><p> </p><p>He stared her dead in the eye, unfazed by her show of rebellion.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what about your sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive let out the softest gasp. Her eyes went wide, horror pooling in them and threatening to spill from the corners. Her face went pale. She was stiff and still, yet also slack, dropping her spear in the shock of it all. It clattered to the ground, the sound deafening in the otherwise silent room.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness just blinked, still with that annoyed expression. He slowly rose above her, looming, towering, as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That's right. If you killed me? Well – you have more energy than your sisters. It's the nature of your magic. You'd get to watch them die, slowly, as their magic faded. In fact, you might outlast everything here! You'd get to watch every jammerjab fall silent, all the lights go out, all the shields lower... you'd be all alone up here.”</p><p> </p><p>She was breathing so heavily. She let out the tiniest little sound of distress, sinking down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie shook.</p><p> </p><p>“And well, if I killed you! Ha! You didn't see them, in the time where I hadn't yet found you. Desperately trying to distract themselves, lost, directionless – they were so hopeless without you! Everything they did reminded them of you. They did everything for you. You'd leave them again?”</p><p> </p><p>Glaive was reduced to breathless gasps and sobs, head in her hands, pressed to the floor in a submissive bow.</p><p> </p><p>“And what about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyness leaned down, gently taking her head and turning it upwards, forcing her to look at him. His voice grew soft and tender, as though reassuring her.</p><p> </p><p>“You clearly considered that I wouldn't want to. So what, you just wanted to force my hand? Threaten my life? Spearmin. Glaive. I care about you. Your life is a result of me trying desperately to find you, alone on the very same planet you were also lost and alone on... we were in the exact same situation in that moment, you know that? Desperately searching for someone you didn't even think was there? You are alive because I didn't give up on you. You'd undo all my hard work?”</p><p> </p><p>He released his grip on her, allowing her to curl back up in distress and defeat.</p><p> </p><p>As Hyness drifted away from her, Jammie found their footing again. They shakily ran to her, holding her as tightly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Glaive held onto them twice as hard, burying her face in their hat and scarf and wailing. With the way they were pressed against her chest, they could hear a faint heartbeat from the fallen girl.</p><p> </p><p>They gently helped her up and escorted her from the room. The door shut behind them, obscuring Hyness' watchful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she got back up. She floated by herself. She looked hollow inside, numb, having just poured out every emotion she had left into the open air, where it either vanished or was completely destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm... going to the Fire District...”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie didn't dare ask if she was okay. They just watched as she drifted down the stairs in an uncharacteristically slow fashion.</p><p> </p><p>The tear stains on their hat froze as they ascended up the stairs, bursting through the doors of the Snow District.</p><p> </p><p>“J-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please head to the Fire District. Glaive is there, she needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca's confusion gave way to alarm as she took in Jammie's state of dishevelment, and she darted off without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Alone in the cold, Jammie allowed themselves to simply collapse. They took a few minutes to breathe, grounding themselves against the frozen tile, desperately trying to recollect their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't sure how, but they just went back to their basic tasks afterwards. Other jammerjabs seeing them would ask if they were okay... it sounded as though they were far away, or underwater. They felt like an observer, not really doing whatever they were doing, as though in a dream.</p><p> </p><p>As they passed the entrance to the Fire District, they heard a soft, sorrowful voice. A girl with a low, smooth voice, only broken by her emotions. The few words they could make out were “hopeless”, “gone,” “tower,” “lost,” “failed.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Jammie thinks that something is going to go wrong today, and is proven right when Glaive breaks into Hyness' study and threatens him. (Note that she breaks into Hyness' study, which is locked by a spell that searches for your heartbeat, by restarting her own heart on the spot with electric magic.)</p><p>-She explains to Hyness that the magic keeping her alive - a literal elemental chain - feels like a prison, and that she wants to be set free. If he does not comply, she will kill him, which will break all of his spells and therefore accomplish this anyway.</p><p>-Instead of reassuring her and comforting her in her time of need, Hyness guilt trips her with the intention of making her feel as bad about this attempt as possible.</p><p>-Later, Jammie, in a dazed and unfocused state, notices that Glaive is explaining the circumstances behind her getting struck by lightning to her sisters, who had been kept in the dark about this previously.</p><p>That should be everything notable in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. It Gets Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dutiful and loyal mage sister takes a moment to reevaluate herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those who might be checking out the songs/playlist, I've gotta warn you that this song does have suicidal themes. Luckily, this chapter itself doesn't! No promises on the abuse related tags though...</p><p>CW: aftermath of emotional abuse, physical abuse, notes for details</p><p>Speaking of warnings, there is now a summary of the events that take place in the previous chapter for those who needed to skip it that has all the important information in that chapter! I recommend giving it a look if you skipped it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had changed.</p><p> </p><p>A permanent scar, an irremovable bit of damage dealt. Jammie felt like they had so much to do. They really stepped up in their role as the mages' caretaker, being sure to tend to them at every opportunity, talking to them more, keeping track of them...</p><p> </p><p>Other jammerjabs started to laugh about it, gently poking fun at how motherly they were being, making jokes about them being smothering or obsessive. They didn't care – it was crucial.</p><p> </p><p>They thought they were becoming more like Glaive.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Glaive raised that standard.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie carried two trays of food up to Lord Hyness' study. Standing before the door was a statue of the lightning general. Crafted of dark stone and emanating electric magic, it stared straight ahead, unwavering and intimidating, with bright, ruby-red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Glaive,” they addressed, “I've brought you and Lord Hyness your dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a couple beats of silence... the magic faded, and the statue breathed. Glaive once again became organic, and set down her spear, gently taking the tray from Jammie. “Jamanke. He's inside. Be careful when you bring it to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie tilted their head. “You... want me to bring it to him?” Normally, Glaive would carry it in, with how protective of him she'd become. She'd never leave his side. She'd replaced both of the guarding jammerjabs, taking their post instead. She'd defend his words, his actions, and she'd do it forever, too. She'd follow Lord Hyness to the ends of the earth, and he'd encourage it of her.</p><p> </p><p>Especially nowadays. He'd been getting more forgetful, as focused as he was on his ritual, so tuned out of everything else that he'd forget to do simple things like stop to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Glaive glanced away, hesitant.</p><p> </p><p>They decided not to push her any further, and stepped through the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>The study looked like a tornado had gone through it. Books had pages torn out of them and pasted onto walls, huge sections crossed out or circled in dark red ink. The magic scrolls that once lined the shelves were strewn across the floor and his desk, with several complicated locating and summoning spells levitating around it.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hyness himself stood in the eye of the hurricane, mumbling to himself about dreams and paradise.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie stayed put at the entryway, not sure what to do. They hadn't realized how bad it was getting, but now...</p><p> </p><p>They treaded carefully, taking utmost care to not step on any loose papers as they approached the high priest. They felt as though the situation were a dangerous one, but they weren't completely sure why.</p><p> </p><p>“...My Lord. I've brought you a meal.”</p><p> </p><p>He whipped around to face them. If Jammie had a heartbeat, it would've skipped over a few. Those golden eyes scanned over them, before he slowly turned, took the tray and mumbled out a quick “jamanke”. He promptly faced his work again.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie turned and walked away quickly, hoping they didn't seem to eager to leave.</p><p> </p><p>When they shut the door behind them, they made to offer their support to Glaive – only to find she'd left her post.</p><p> </p><p>They wandered the base, curious and concerned. She hadn't stopped standing guard with no warning or person to take her shift for months. Passing by the eastern gym, they heard her sounds of effort and crackles of her volatile magic.</p><p> </p><p>They took a peek.</p><p> </p><p>The lightning general seemed frustrated, hitting a training dummy with ferocious swings of her glaive, twirling it to strike with both ends – despite one being blunt - and unleashing a flurry of stabs, growling angrily. The air around her was full of static electricity, and every surge of energy seemed to rumble like thunder.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie felt no apprehension in approaching her, however. Despite the violent energy, the capacity to hurt, they would never be afraid of the child they'd helped to raise.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced over at them before returning to her task.</p><p> </p><p>“Glaive?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and kept at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Juh..?”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped with a sudden “ugh”, tossing the weapon she'd chosen off to the side. “It just isn't good enough!”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the abandoned polearm before zipping towards the old stash of weapons Jammie had gathered for them years prior. She started desperately digging through the spears, barely even paying attention to what she was grabbing.</p><p> </p><p>They nearly called out to her before realizing she likely no longer had a name. They approached her gently instead.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie placed a hand on her shoulder, and the lightning general turned to them with tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... it's okay. Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>She made a slightly strangled sound before giving up and allowing her tears to fall. She buried her face into the jammer's hat and tried to recollect herself, all while Jammie stroked her back and reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Japologa. I don't- I can't protect him like this... the- the glaive isn't fast enough. There's so stab or quick motion to it, you have to swing hard. I- I need a better spear.”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie looked up at her. “It's okay to cry. I know you've been overwhelmed... I know this isn't just about the spear.”</p><p> </p><p>She sniffled and looked away, ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>They glanced over at the selection. “Here. How about we test out a few, hm?” They drew her old javelin out from behind their back – she'd given it to them to use, so why not use it? “We could even spar a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>That earned a giggle from the mage. “I'd fry you.”</p><p> </p><p>They only shrugged, with a lighthearted smile. “Fine by me.”</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and drew a spear from the pile, giving it a once-over. “Name?”</p><p> </p><p>The polearm in question looked more like a sword with a very very long handle than an actual spear. “That's an ahlspeiss.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to them like she hadn't been expecting that answer, letting out a little “huh!” and raising her eyebrows. She allowed herself to rise back up off the ground and gestured them over to a clear area. Oh boy.</p><p> </p><p>She performed a traditional Jambandran bow. Jammie reciprocated. The two drew their spears.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll try not to shock you.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was all the warning they got before she jolted forward and made a swipe at them with the ahlspeiss.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly blocked it with the end of their javelin, making a circle motion to parry it and driving forward, she retaliated by holding the lengthy spear sideways and pushing outwards, moving the javelin out of the way, She twirled the ahlspeiss above her head in a helicopter motion and bonked Jammie on the head with the side of the blade.</p><p> </p><p>She backed off. “It's fun, but I want a spear, not a sword. Let's see...”</p><p> </p><p>The next spear had three blades on it. She glanced over to Jammie. “Trident..?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's actually a ranseur. Tridents use spikes, not blades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, hm. Close enough.”</p><p> </p><p>She pointed it at them and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>They leaped at her, and she quickly batted them to the side with a quick scooping motion, then stabbed forward. Jammie used their spear to push hers further off course into the ground, and then tried to push forward again. She simply pulled the ranseur back and up, knocking the javelin upwards and leaving them wide open for an easy fatal attack.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped. “Love the name, but this one is a bit too... hm... stabby? I did like the glaive's slash. I'd like to keep that aspect, if possible.”</p><p> </p><p>The gears in Jammie's head began turning. “...how do you like those three points?”</p><p> </p><p>The general tilted her head, curious as to where they were going with this. “I do like the multiple blades, but I wish they were more spread out than this. Like, if I could use them to catch another weapon... right now, they're far too close together to pull that off.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's what I thought you'd say. Gimme a moment, I might have something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow as they trotted over to the collection, digging around in search for a particular...</p><p> </p><p>They raised it up in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“Partisan.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows went up. “Hm,” she said thoughtfully, “not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She took the three-bladed spear from them. She ran her hand along it, then touched the pointed ends of it. “Looks like it'd be good for that. It completely gets rid of my problem with the glaive – it's a sharp blade on all sides, so there's a back slash instead of having to draw it all the way back before attacking again. That makes it a much faster weapon. It can stab on all sides as well, which is not something you can say very often...”</p><p> </p><p>She twirled it in front of her, then over her head. She made a little sound of effort as she stabbed the air in front of her, then made an intentional shout of force as she slashed it.</p><p> </p><p>She grinned confidently and turned her gaze to Jammie.</p><p> </p><p>Uh oh.</p><p> </p><p>They leapt out of the way of a stab, and quickly blocked a slash, but she just drew the weapon back and shot forward again with a flurry of strikes, cackling near maniacally as Jammie was forced to back off.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes,” she laughed openly, “I <em>love </em>this one!”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie smiled softly. They'd successfully cheered up General Partisan.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which...</p><p> </p><p>“So is that what we're calling you now? Partisan?”</p><p> </p><p>She hm'd a little. “I'm sure I can do something catchier than that...” she trailed off, before suddenly perking back up, “Oh! I haven't been testing the conductivity.”</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around to face the punching bag, zipped towards it, let the partisan spark with excess electricity, and struck it with a sound like a thunderclap echoing throughout the room. All within a second.</p><p> </p><p>She faced Jammie smugly, as they cowered behind their own little spear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Zap!</em>” she called excitedly. “Heh, partizap. Partizan?”</p><p> </p><p>She got lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie wanted to know what she was thinking, but didn't know how to address her.</p><p> </p><p>“...Zan?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the use of her name.</p><p> </p><p>“...Zan... Partizanne.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Zan nodded to them, and made her way back to the study. Jammie made off to attend to the other mage sisters.</p><p> </p><p>As they ascended the stairs to the Snow District, however, they could faintly hear a conversation from not far below them. It brought a chill to them as they were overcome by a sense of deja vu.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a partisan. I intend to go by Zan Partizanne. With this weapon I will have an easier time defending you, and our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Zan... what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Zan Partizanne. Like the weapon. But with a Z, because-”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright, hmm. Jamanke for telling me, Zan-! Um-! Jamanke. I have no doubt in your skill with a spear, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“...did you forget already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Japologa. You know how my memory is, janno?” Hyness sounded a bit sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie hurried back down the stairs, praying there wouldn't be a repeat of events-</p><p> </p><p>“Partizanne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well... would you be fine with just Par..?”</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, the weapon is the most important part-”</p><p> </p><p>“Japologa,” Jammie interrupted, “but is everything alright-?”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hyness whipped around to face them. Their eyes widened as he began to shout-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>None of your business! Lords above you're such a nosy little thing aren't you, always barging in on G- wh- whatever-her-name-is-now, checking up on her like she's in danger, come on! She's the most powerful general I think she'll be fine, but you just have to snoop around juh, just gotta take a quick peek! Buzz off, would you!?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Jammie was stunned. They'd never seen this before, this sudden, inexplicable rage. It'd happened so quickly, he'd been so calm-?</p><p> </p><p>Hyness raised an arm threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie prepared for the worst-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lord Hyness!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Zan Partizanne jolted in front of them, holding out a hand to protect the little jammer.</p><p> </p><p>Hyness blinked. “Zan Par...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hyness, you can't do this. They've done nothing wrong. This was your doing!”</p><p> </p><p>“My...?”</p><p> </p><p>“My liege. You commanded them to check on us. They normally monitor me, making sure I'm alright, you're only noticing now because I'm spending my time with you instead of training in my room. This is normal. It's fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite how certain she seemed, Jammie could tell that Zan was on edge. What had her so worried...?</p><p> </p><p>To Jammie's horror, Lord Hyness struck her.</p><p> </p><p>He mumbled something about having more work to do before closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie ran to the downed mage's side, offering her comfort and quick, breathless “are you alright”s.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to them with a small smile and tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay- I'm used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>The three generals of magic outranked Jammie by a serious margin. But the trio listened when they forbade any of them from approaching Hyness' study.</p><p> </p><p>Zan Partizanne seemed more than happy with enforcing that rule as well.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they were becoming like her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Glaive starts dedicating all of her time to Hyness at her own expense<br/>-Hyness strikes her to get her out of his way, no more graphic than the canon event in Star Allies</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Meltyland Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A jammerjab reminisces while their world crumbles around them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The original plan was to just walk past her with a simple greeting – she was a busy woman, and she much preferred when her schedule was uninterrupted, so they didn't intend to really check up on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie basically turned on their heels when Zan Partizanne sniffled, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General Zan-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah-” she startled slightly, “Jammie, bonjam. It's nothing, don't worry-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Given that she wouldn't face them directly and how her voice broke a bit, Jammie opted to block her path – she could easily lightning-dodge around them, but she tended to respect the space of those around her, so they hoped she'd see them as though they were an actual obstacle in her way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure enough, her eyeliner was lightly smudged from the tears running down her face, flushed red from crying. “Zan Partizanne? What happened, what do you need-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm telling you, it's nothing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...nothing important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zan Partizanne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm serious! I'm fine, even though it doesn't look that way.” As though to prove her point, she pulled herself together, fixing up her hair and wiping away her tears – then trying to blend away what was left of her makeup as she realized doing this made it look worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, then. What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked away. “It's not important. It's silly of me. Ridiculous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I start keeping count of exactly how many times I need to ask you what happened before you actually tell me?” Jammie joked, hoping it would make her open up more, “Did you trip over the fountain again and zap yourself? Did Lord Hyness come up with a new nickname? Or your sisters, for that matter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To their delight, it got a laugh out of her. “Alright, not like that- I just. Well. I suppose that's what happened, actually...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab tilted their head curiously, urging her to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Well, you know how Flamberge has a fever at the moment...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, yes. She'd been holding back her fire magic and the heat was taking a toll on her health. Being a mage sister was such a precarious balancing act... “Jes...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I believe she may be just a tad delirious. I was looking after her, getting her into bed and such – you know she's always hated bedtime, still does – and she...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...She?” Jammie prompted when Zan Partizanne failed to finish her sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lightning general, eldest of the three mage sisters, gave Jammie a fond smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She accidentally called me <em>mom.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was an interesting... problem? Was this a problem? This wasn't a problem. Zan seemed to have been crying as a result of the overwhelming emotions, likely positive ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohh, I get it. Jawaii!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lords above save me, it was so so cute, jawaii vun, I don't know what to do with myself... but I am okay, as you can see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I'm glad! Hah, reminds me of when you called Lord H-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th-that's different! I'm adopted, he's definitely a father figure!” Zan interrupted in a flustered huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie giggled at their own antics until she grinned at them with malicious intent. Uh oh-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I start calling you a father as well? Or- a parent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>General Partizanne laughed as the tables were quickly turned, leaving Jammie spluttering. She dashed off with a singsonged “jambuhbye~”, abandoning them there to process those words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After they'd taken a little time to recover, they just smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were satisfied knowing that Zan Partizanne was okay, and that everything was perfectly fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The base rattled and shook all around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was extremely difficult to navigate like this – the halls were ever-shifting, but they had a pattern to them, so as long as you knew what time it was, the labyrinth became easier to understand to the point of not being a maze at all. It would still serve it's intended purpose of deterring intruders, while also being convenient for those who lived there. In fact, if you knew exactly how the halls moved, you could actually walk with them and get to your destination faster – like running up an up-escalator, or across a conveyor belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This careful schedule had been completely demolished along with several walls and floors in the quake, however.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie stumbled through the maze they called home, pole-vaulting with their javelin and jumping across gaps, desperately trying to get to the Divine Terminus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another added challenge to this task was all the pain, stress and fear they were under. For some reason, it was hard to see. It felt like they were watching themselves through the eyes on the walls, a third party perspective, out of touch with everything. They were numb and yet in agony – things were falling from the ceiling and hitting them, they were pushing past their limits to traverse the area, there were pulled stitches in their hat and one of their slippers had come loose, making them less steady and giving them a sort of limp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They didn't know what was going on – all Jammie knew was that the three generals of magic were nowhere to be found, and their only important task was to make sure they were okay. With the base collapsing around them, the three ought to be flying around and helping with whatever was happening, and as such their absence meant something must be <em>very very wrong.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zan Partizanne was in charge of guarding Lord Hyness at the Divine Terminus while Francisca and Flamberge left in search of more heart shards. She'd be there. She would. They just needed to get to her and ask what was going on and help her. She'd be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She'd never leave her guard post, and Hyness was there, and she had a job to do, she'd be there. So they needed to get there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if that meant they'd run or limp or crawl through a crumbling castle in the stars, they'd do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Francisca looked sorrowful, defeated and guilty. Every action seemed to contain at least an ounce of her nervous, anxious energy within as she tapped her fingers together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge seemed upset in every sense of the word – sad, angry, hurt, disappointed. She stayed by her icy sister's side, as though ready to defend her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zan Partizanne's head hung low. The only word Jammie could think of to describe her was sheepish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Notably, all three of them looked like they'd just gotten done sparring with no rules or restraints in place. As though they'd all just gotten completely wiped out in battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pieces of the Jamba Heart they were holding gently floated off towards the Divine Terminus in accordance with Hyness' spell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...didn't you guys leave in a Jambastion?” they questioned quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge sucked a little air through her teeth. Francisca tried to hide behind her own hat and hair. Zan averted her eyes, blushing a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked past them, trying to see if they'd docked it anywhere. Nope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just couldn't let them get away with-!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an accident- sort of- well-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie sighed and ushered the three to the medbay. “Alright, c'mon, we'll walk and talk. Or float and talk. One at a time, now; what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge and Francisca looked very pointedly at Zan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...There was... interference, on the planet we were visiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie raised an eyebrow. “Juh, the one you said looked like a nice vacation spot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was what Flamberge said. I just agreed with the sentiment. Anyways, there are people there in charge of defending the area, it seems. They are powerful. We were still able to retrieve shards there, however, as you can see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were pointedly quiet for a moment. So were the girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...You were able to retrieve... <em>all </em>of the shards there?” Jammie said, finding the loophole in General Zan's phrasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her younger sisters hung their heads with a sigh, while Zan Partizanne herself averted her eyes once more. “We can double back and get the rest after we've recovered. Regroup, bring more jammers over, stay together. We can make it work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie nodded, pulling open the door to the medical bay and curtsying, allowing the three entry. They drifted in single file.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And the Jambastion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It became immediately clear that she was hoping they'd forgotten. She'd grown a bad habit of getting out of trouble by relying on the poor memory of the person she was in trouble with... unfortunately for her, it only worked on one person in particular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What Jambastion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Francisca scowled at her, and Flamberge let out a quiet “oh come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General Zan Partizanne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...don't tell Hyness.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>“Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic...” they quietly repeated to themselves under their breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's no big deal, really! Nothing to worry about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not like one of the two people they were put in charge of had just up and vanished or anything, no, nothing like that. Not like they'd been specifically told by Lord Hyness himself to keep an eye on the girls or anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nope, nothing serious at all. They continued following the cold feeling in the halls, trying to find the missing sister before Hyness got back from searching for his own missing sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ellie,” they called softly. It was very late at night – the little jammer had no idea why she'd be up at this hour, let alone wander away from Molly, who was luckily still sound asleep. Unluckily, however, that meant they couldn't really shout for her. They'd have to find the ice mage quietly...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped abruptly as a song reached their ears. It was a gentle lullaby, sung by a voice that seemed unconventional for the task, but somehow made it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They peeked around the corner to find the missing sister wrapped up in Lord Hyness' embrace as he gently sung to her. Safe and sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tried not to acknowledge how freezing cold it must be for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness looked up from Ellie's face to see them. They froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bonjam?” he spoke softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Lord,” the jammerjab addressed politely, but quietly, “forgive me, I promised not to let her out of my sight...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled at this. “No worries. You're the one I told to help? You may be my little helper... but in the end, I am her parent, now...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled fondly and headed off in the direction of Ellie and Molly's room, likely with the intention of putting her back where she belonged, humming all the way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jammerjab just sighed in relief at how well that had gone. They were glad they'd have Hyness to fall back on as a parent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Jammie was really starting to wish Lord Hyness would tell them things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y'know, considering that they'd just been running around, frantically asking anyone who'd listen where in the world the three mage sisters were, only to suddenly hear-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-and this,” from Lord Hyness, everywhere and nowhere, “is The Theater of Life!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Followed by three little voices oo'ing and ah'ing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's all this stuff?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah- there's a piano!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a tiny questioning “hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, the Theater is for music and magic! It projects your voice to help with incantations, and all spells performed in here are cast over the entire base – this is where I raise the shields, for example.”<br/><br/>“Oh, cool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a sort of crash, like someone not paying attention and running into an instrument of some kind, followed by a tiny “whoops!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If this place is for magic, then how come it's full of musical things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that's the special thing about this room! See, every <em>sound</em> in it is <em>also </em>projected throughout the base!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was an excited gasp, an interested “oh?”, and an embarrassed questioning squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-wait, but... <em>but we're making sounds in the room...</em>” Ellie whispered, quiet as a mouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's so cool! Echooooo!” Molly happily cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh. Hello, world,” Spearmin greeted the entire base at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie sighed and rolled their eyes. Apparently he'd been taking the girls on a little tour. Anxieties quelled, they just happily listened to Molly singing a random tune and watching all the other jammerjabs around them laugh or aww at the display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>Jammie startled a bit at the sound of something falling in an unseen location – after a beat they processed that whatever it was must have fallen over in the Theater, since the sound seemed to echo with no clear source.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes widened in fear. The Theater of Life was just below the Divine Terminus... if things were collapsing in it, that didn't bode well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right on cue, they finally arrived at the entrance to this holy place – they charged out onto the bridge with reckless abandon, only pausing to regain their balance as the floor beneath them shifted and swung unsteadily, as though swaying in a breeze that wasn't there. It must have been because the Terminus itself was shifting around in place... not good. Not good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traversing the bridge in this condition was a challenge, but Jammie didn't intend to fail. They glanced up at the stars surrounding them, only to see that something enormous was blotting out most of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a beat of horror, they decided to prioritize the three generals over whatever that was, and continued sprinting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zan Partizanne-?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They burst into the Divine Terminus shouting-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammerjabs were desperately clinging to whatever they could, debris flying about through the air, but there was no lightning general, no high priest, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And no Jamba Heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked around, fearful that it had been thrown from it's pedestal in the chaos, potentially shattering it <em>again, </em>but that simply wasn't the case. It was just... gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They suddenly got the feeling that it wouldn't be the only thing gone, soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked back up at the obscured stars with a shaky breath before darting over to the actual altar, hoping that maybe they'd just overlooked something, maybe she was here, maybe they were all here just hiding or clinging like the other jammers were, or, or something, or anything-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This wasn't how things were meant to be. Where was their priest, delivering one last speech about the end of times? Where was his loyal lightning general, his eldest daughter who depended on him? Where were the mages of fire and ice, optimistic and carefree, always able to cheer someone up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie looked down at the altar floor, where magic flowed across it like water, creating their reflection as though it were a real lake. Why were they just standing alone-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie noticed something off about their reflection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tilted their head a bit to look at the pom-pom atop their hat... it had a big, black stain on it. Juh...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon closer examination, they realized it looked like-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A handprint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little handprint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They gasped, an emotional agony ripping through them, as they realized the stain was made by <em>soot, </em>and it had never occurred to them until that moment how the mages recognized them among the hundreds, <em>thousands</em> of other jammerjabs...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie sobbed, wishing, praying that they could all go back to the times when Hyness was kind and caring enough to take in a young girl or three, and she'd seem chipper and alert despite having died in a fire, happily batting around the pom-pom on the hat of an unknowing jammerjab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell to the floor, openly weeping. If they could change one thing, a single moment of time in the universe, they'd prevent that rift from ever opening. The sisters would never perish, Hyness would not have done any help, but he wouldn't have done any harm either, and Jammie would never know the pain of loss. Just another jammerjab, debating whether or not to fix up a scratch on an old door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How selfish were they, then, to ache at the thought of the sisters never meeting this terrible fate, and in exchange, meeting Jammie...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>This had been her second trip to the medbay in far too little time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Jammie could say the same thing about Francisca, but honestly, did that make it any better? The fact that <em>both</em> of them needed to come back here so soon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what happened this time, again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pink puffball came back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie rolled their eyes. “You know what I meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge just scoffed at him, holding a quickly-melting ice pack to her face. “That pink puffball, you know the one, showed up around Sizzlai and then, when they saw me, they kicked my ass. Again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think their planet-hopping will pose an issue? Sizzlai is awfully close to here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we've got shields! And axes, and swords, and spears and staves. And Hyness, whatever he uses as a weapon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie snickered, “I'm pretty sure you three <em>are </em>the weapons.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We're his first line of defense, he's not gonna literally <em>wield </em>us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed, and Flamberge smiled brightly, despite her injuries, “What, you think he's gonna lift up up by our waists and just-? Swing us around like that? Seems ineffective.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never know! Maybe he'd find a way to make it work!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn't appreciate being tossed around, personally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw come on, when you were little you loved being swung and spun around! I'm sure you'd have a blast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge was trying to explain something, but she was laughing too hard to get the words out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” Jammie prompted with a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Th-then- when I was li-” she wheezed and coughed a bit, “when I was little I wasn't being thrown to h-hhhit people- that would hurt-” she completely lost it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie beamed at their ability to cheer her up and continued tending her injuries. “You could statue-up for it! Zan Partizanne does it all the time so she can sleep with her eyes open, but maybe if you're made out of stronger stuff that would help?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“Being tossed around like that would hurt regardless of whether you have stone skin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Might be better though! Eh, actually, we don't know if he's listening. Best to not give him any ideas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, definitely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the midst of their laughter, they almost forgot the stress of taking care of an injured mage sister. There was a lot to be handled, between the pain she felt and her magic activating when under distress, it took a lot of effort to make sure she didn't melt or otherwise damage any of their medical supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was also distracting because- because- be-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you stop that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop what?” said Flamberge, smacking around the pom-pom on their hat with enough force for them to feel it, it making a tiny sound with every playful impact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you know full well what you're doing! Don't touch my hat while I'm working, please.” They were lucky her hands were clean – if she'd come straight from Sizzlai, she'd get their hat covered in volcanic ash and dust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jamblasted. You didn't notice last time, you've gotten more-! What's the word... observant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time?” Jammie raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, you still have-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge stopped, her smile falling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Berge? ...General Flamberge-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh- hush! Do you hear that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie froze and listened close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Jambandra Base made... a lot of idle noise. The halls shifting and moving created a sound of stone-against-stone, the echoes of the vast halls meant you could hear faint conversation or footsteps from just about anywhere, and the magic-filled air created a soft, almost musical hum. And those were just the things you could hear from everywhere. In the Storm District, for example, you'd be able to hear the buzz of the engine as well, and around the outer walls you'd be able to hear-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped. The shields. You'd be able to hear the power emanating from the shields.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The medical bay they were both in had drifted more to the outer edge of the base, and there was this odd sound, like crackling...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quickly followed by a sudden <em>bang.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two raced outside the room to look through a gap in the outer wall. The red tint that the shields provided was completely gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shields were down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge, without hesitation, summoned a copy of her namesake sword and set off quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flam-?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to look at Jammie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...First line of defense,” she said simply before rocketing off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't recovered at all from her previous battle, her magic drained, she was in no state to fight-!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie just shook their head and drew their javelin. They might need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Saddam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our jammerjab gets a little context on what happened, and a chilling reminder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: violence, and alluded-to canon-typical violence (end notes have more details)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They nearly wept in joy at the sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the world shook and the stars fell and explosions rang in the distance, everything had once again gone still and calm...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...and there was Lord Hyness, with his three daughters in his arms, returning home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie shouted in their excitement and ran to the highest point on the altar, waving frantically and calling out for them. As the four approached, a few things became clear – they all looked beaten and bruised, the girls seemed to all be unconscious and- they averted their eyes respectfully as they realized the discrepancy in Hyness' silhouette was his blue and yellow ears, which Jammie was not meant to see. They tried to keep his privacy by not looking any further, but they kept glancing up repeatedly to check on the three sisters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group landed in a heap as the last of Hyness' strength faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My Lord!” Jammie squeaked, searching for wherever his hood might be and rushing over to the mages, “wh-what happened?! The base is in shambles, a-and the Jamba Heart is gone and- the generals, are they okay-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Hyness covered his ears – whether out of modesty or annoyance was unclear – and murmured a response. “Things... did not go as planned...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie moved to pick up Flamberge, and was alarmed at how cold she was. Practically lukewarm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They checked the other two in a panic, to find Francisca still cold, but Zan Partizanne could barely make a single spark upon contact. “Magic...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They've still got it... probably exhausted...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hurt Jammie to have to separate them, but they moved Flamberge away from Francisca so she could warm up, then started assessing the injuries of the three. Poor Zan seemed the worst off – the other two had still-healing bruises from their scuffles with the pink nuisance, but Zan Partizanne looked like she'd had no moment of respite, striding into battle after battle. “I-I'll find someone to go fetch the healing scrolls from the medbay, o-or I'll carry them there myself, whatever it takes... what <em>happened...</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Void Termina happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...We're still alive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things did not go as planned.” Hyness repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie made to look at him before remembering his state of undress – they opted to look in his direction, but obscure their own view with a glove. From what they could see, he was searching for something, but not putting much effort in and getting little success as a result.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn't have enough heart pieces... that pink ball showed up, tried to ruin everything... I... made due with what I had, began the summoning... nothing went as planned... it's all gone...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie felt chills. What could have possibly lead to this, to the girls suffering this much, to Hyness' failure to this extent...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...the chills didn't leave. They grew in intensity. They weren't anxious, no, they were... cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord... Hyness...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie whipped around to find Francisca back up in the air. She was awake, her hair a mess, clearly in pain for a myriad of reasons, and terrifyingly <em>mad.</em> Her axe was held in her hand, though she put little effort into actually holding it, letting it rest on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General Francisca,” Lord Hyness addressed her from behind them, “could you please-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie realized that the one she was glaring at was, in fact, Hyness himself, when she suddenly charged at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They watched in horror as she screamed with a frightening intensity, full of rage and agony and damn-near bloodlust as she swung her axe with the intention to behead the very person who'd given her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyness dodged out of the way in a hurry, trying to collect his wits and get back in the air like his life depended on it. It did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Francisca?!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><b>How could you?!</b></em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ice gathered along the floor of the terminus and raised in deadly spikes – Hyness launched himself up into the air and faltered, still too tired and in pain to maintain such a state but pulling through anyways to save himself. He hastily summoned in some magic attacks to hurl back, but Francisca made quick work of those with a swipe of her axe, using the momentum to wind up for another attempt on her Lord's life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We didn't ask for this! How could you do this to us!? Our own father, the one who saved us from death itself and held us in his arms, wielding us like no more than the weapons we ourselves wield and ignoring our cries of pain!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her axe caught nothing but Hyness' sleeve, tugging on it and slamming him back into the ground against the spikes of ice – they'd been there long enough to be too fragile, and as such they shattered against his force and weight instead of impaling him as she likely intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then-!” she swung her axe again, missing and tearing a chunk out of the ground, “you <em>sacrificed </em>us. You raised us as no more than lambs to the slaughter and felt no remorse as you fed us to the deity of destruction you value higher than your own chosen family!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francisca- please- mercy-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No!</em>” She swung again. “No, there will be no mercy from me, no mercy from your Dark Lord, no mercy from my sisters and no mercy from the universe itself after what you've done!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slammed the handle of the axe into his chest, leaving him trapped in place and clearly panicked. Jammie could do nothing. She raised the axe once more, nothing between the two but her sheer animosity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's no forgiveness, there's no acceptance, there is only here, and now. You want your sacrifice?! You want your martyr?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She screamed in righteous fury, “<em><b>Then die, and become the martyr you wish to make of me instead!</b></em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francisca?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie turned to find Flamberge awake, staring wide-eyed at the sight before her. She was shivering in the sheer cold that had enveloped the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Well... Flamberge has a bit of trouble with restraint, so I took it upon myself to be careful instead.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I'd rather be too hot than let her be too cold.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to scare her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed like so long ago that Francisca had shared her concerns with Jammie, but the memories came back in full force as Francisca allowed her axe to fall harmlessly to the ground behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Berge-! I-! I didn't-! I-I wouldn't!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not letting the opportunity go to waste, Lord Hyness fled quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge remained stunned and silent, while Francisca gently sunk to the ground over the weight of her emotions and her growing exhaustion, mumbling more to herself than to her sister about how she wouldn't, how she was careful, how she was the gentle and kind one...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Franny-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The general of ice fled the divine terminus as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a quiet moment as it all sank in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...General Flamberge... help me carry General Zan Partizanne to the medical bay...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge nodded numbly and lifted her sister into her arms, and the two made their way over in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>They stopped abruptly as a song reached their ears. It was a gentle lullaby, sung by a voice that seemed unconventional for the task, but somehow made it work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They peeked around the corner to find the missing sister wrapped up in Lord Hyness' embrace as he gently sung to her. Safe and sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They tried not to acknowledge how freezing cold it must be for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Hyness and the girls are all injured from their fights with Kirby still<br/>-Francisca is very very angry and attacks Hyness. No bloodshed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fire with Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blooming flowers and ripe fruits aren't necessarily a good thing, despite what one jammerjab would hope.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: underage drinking (if this bothers you in ANY capacity I highly recommend checking the end notes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Repairs to the base were going smoothly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The most jarring thing was that in order to actually fix things, the clock had to be stopped. The clock being the base itself, and the times at which the halls traded places. It was particularly odd to check the time, find that it was two in the afternoon, and then walk face-first into a wall because actually, the Jambandra Base thinks that it's been midnight for the past week. The lack of any movement under their feet or the sounds of stone pushing against itself made everything feel surreal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The surreal feeling, of course, was not helped by Jammie's habit of being completely unable to focus on anything to the point where they felt like an observer of their own life. It gave them the impression that they were living in a dream and that things weren't really happening, made them question reality. It wasn't a great feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, they came back to that reality, snapping out of their weird half-focused-half-unfocused trance, at the sight of ripe fruit and full bloom flowers in the Fire District.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Touching a gloved hand to some of the leaves, they blinked a few times and realized that Flamberge must have been around here. Apparently she'd gotten back to enchanting the plants with her excess life magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie managed a little smile at the return to normalcy, and followed along the trail of thriving plants in hopes to find the mage singing, curious at her choice of song to nourish the gardens. After a little while, they were, in fact, able to hear that distinct voice-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>I believe the good wore out, and pain does have it's purpose</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It seems a little silly now, that you would just desert us,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that everything you do, things happen for a reason,</em>
</p>
<p><em>But give me something good, a sign, I need something to believe in...</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there was the reminder that things were not, in fact, normal. And also a little doubt that things would ever be the way they were before ever again. Flamberge was, understandably, angry, and happened to be venting through song... which just so happened to also provide magic to the plants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked once more at how healthy they were. They almost laughed at the irony – they were used to her ire being expressed as <em>fire, </em>not life and health and safety, but Jammie couldn't find it in themselves to laugh while she was in such distress. Instead, they set off to find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually her song trailed off into the humming of a vague melody, and Jammie stepped into a room to find- oh. To find Flamberge laying on a countertop, and singing idly to a room that used to be a cafeteria but was now a greenhouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Bonjam, Flamberge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Jammie~!” she singsonged, then popped another berry into her mouth. “Want some?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of handing them a fruit like a normal person, or even tossing them a fruit like Flamberge probably would normally, she instead opted to sing a little louder and have a nearby bush literally grow berries right beside them for them to take.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They found it extremely concerning. That did not stop them from taking some berries from the bush. They're tasty!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They trotted up to join Berge at the counter, opting to sit down next to the furniture instead of on top of it like she had. “So...” Jammie realized that they had no idea how to start. “...gardening?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The healer snickered as she tried to restrain a laugh, “Yeah, gardening. I got sick of pacing around and forgetting what time it is, so I stopped here for some comfort food. Think I might've gone overboard. Oh well.” She picked up a larger fruit and took a bite out of it, “Actually- am I allowed to say I was pacing? Do you need legs to pace? 'Cause it's like, walking back and forth, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I think you're allowed to say whatever you want. If you told me that you took a running start and jumped over something then I'd know what you meant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I can jump! I hop around all the time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Francisca and Zan Partizanne are floatier than you, I think. I got confused.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That's valid. They can do what they want, I'll keep hoppin'.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie paused. “...have you and Francisca talked yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “Janno... I think she's avoiding me. I wish she'd tell me why, but, well. She's <em>avoiding</em> me. Kinda hard to ask someone something when they're ignoring you. D'you think she's mad at me...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They scoffed, “Mad about what? Honestly, I think she's embarrassed. I hope you're able to talk to her soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge nodded, then got up. “Hm. Do we have cookies? I think we might have cookies.” she said, rifling through cabinets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we have ingredients to make cookies, and you have the magic required to bake them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The general of fire cringed a little. “If I have to make em, then I guess I can't have cookies.” She continued her search.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie sat up a bit to watch her. “How come? You've gotten very good at cooking and baking! You haven't set off the fire alarms in years!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed at the quip, but it sounded a little halfhearted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flamberge?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- no fire. No fire for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That really caught Jammie's attention. “...Flamberge. You've tried this before – remember when you went so long without casting that you gave yourself a fever? You can't avoid your own magic, Berge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, it's temporary. I just need- <em>oh, hey there~!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked over to find her with a bottle of wine. She hopped – oh hey, she does do that – back up to the counter with it, triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um... remind me how old you are, again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She popped the cork. “Eighteen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and what is the legal drinking age?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze and looked over at them. She didn't break eye contact as she took a swig from the bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Flamberge.” they chastised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's fiiiiine,” she whined. “Everything's fine. You don't need to be so doting, you... doter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is my job to dote over you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Zan Part Two.” she took another sip, much to their chagrin, “you two are really similar, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were well aware. Zan Partizanne wasn't actually similar to them or vice-versa, it was more that they were similar in how they went about caring for things. A constant need to know how things are going, to fix every problem, to continually check on it or watch it for hours and hours on end just to make sure nothing goes wrong...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, space cadet. Still here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jes, japologa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lost in thought?” Berge really knew them well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's been getting worse, I think. I couldn't think straight at all when- um, when the base was collapsing,” the mage nodded at them, respecting and understanding how they dodged the topic, “and ever since then I've been spacing out more. Like... not like spacing out, really? Or daydreaming, it's... like I can't focus on anything, I'm still walking and talking and doing tasks, but I feel more like I'm just... watching myself do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge hummed thoughtfully. “That's probably not good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence, Flamberge quietly chimed in, “...I think Zan does that too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I knew how to help myself, I would help her with that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe it's just a thing. Eldest Sister Syndrome, or something. Or- sibling. Actually, are you a sibling or a parent?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm a jammerjab.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took another drink. “Hey- cut that out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I outrank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamblasted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie watched, helpless, as she chugged from the bottle triumphantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment, her smug look faded into barely contained laughter. “J-Jammie- oh my lord, your face. Jammie, I can't get drunk, my healing magic un-toxicates me as I drink. This is a prank.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh- oh, you-! I was worried!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge just cackled as they rolled their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked out once more at the garden she'd accidentally created. The plants were definitely intruding on needed space, but there was something oddly pretty about the way they'd taken over. They spilled from their flowerbeds or let their branches hang as a canopy over the room, creating curtains of leaves and vines that the red lights highlighted nicely. They wondered to themselves if they could preserve it somehow – it would need to be contained a little bit at least, but if they were to leave the trees as they were, maybe...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They reminded themselves how exactly this had happened and turned back to Flamberge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, you never told me why you weren't using your fire magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flamberge made a little noise. Sounded like she'd also forgotten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it's 'cause I'm trying to calm down. Need to calm down first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started humming to herself again, surely to the plants' delight. “Calm down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. That's why I'm helping the plants instead. I'm usin' magic still, but...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stopped and started singing again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...<em>I don't want to set the world on fire~</em>” she sang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two sat mostly quietly, with Flamberge continuing the melody, only occasionally singing the actual lyrics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until she stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Berge?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head a bit. She sat up and stared blankly at the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I'm... gonna go back to my room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set the bottle back down on the counter and drifted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jammie just watched her with worry in their eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Flamberge finds and drinks a bottle of wine, only to explain to Jammie afterwards that her healing magic renders her immune to poisons, including alcohol - she can't get drunk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Fire, Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where there's smoke, there's a very distressed fire mage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: ...i mean. Fire. (end notes = details)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jammie had never run so fast in their life.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs were slippery from the icy cold, making it much harder to go as fast as they'd like, but still they sprinted up the stairs, the sound of the sirens fading behind them as they burst through the doors of the Snow District.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca jumped with a small shriek of alarm, dropping a prayer pose she'd been in. Jammie almost felt bad for interrupting her, but both of them would have to get over it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fire</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Juh-?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Francisca- help- the base is on fire- east wing- help-”</p><p> </p><p>The normally pale mage grew paler, darting out of the room and picking up Jammie on her way out.</p><p> </p><p>As the two of them raced back down the stairs, the chaos of it all slowly unfolded before them. Sirens grew audible, screams and shouts were ringing out, and the temperature was much, much too warm for how far up they were.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, they were pushing through a crowd, all of whom were running in the opposite direction. Francisca was sweating a bit from the sheer heat... they quietly prayed she'd be stronger than the flames.</p><p> </p><p>The next door they opened just opened into an inferno.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca yelped, backing away, before gathering her energy. The magic at the core of her being gathered into a focused spell, and she expelled it like an aura around herself.</p><p> </p><p>The pure, concentrated energy of a snowstorm quenched the flames, choking them out to nothing more than smoke and smoldering walls and floors.</p><p> </p><p>Francisca breathed in hard, panting a bit from the effort.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie released themselves from her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe so... how far have the flames spread? I may have to use less magic than I'd like, I'll need a squadron of jammerjabs putting out the last of them behind me...”</p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged. Get all the help you need.” They faced the fire once more, taking a step into the smoke-filled room.</p><p> </p><p>“Jammie..? Wh-? Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>They glanced back at the concerned general, determination in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I have something very important to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“...You sound like Zan Partizanne. What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie took a deep breath and looked up at Francisca, quietly considering their options...</p><p> </p><p>...They continued on without answering her. She didn't need to know. If she did, then she might opt to do something dangerous, instead of her well thought-out plan. She turned around and started calling for help.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie marched into the burning halls, the alarms and smell of smoke overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>They crashed through the doors with a panicked shout, barely able to hear themselves think over the ringing fire alarm.</p><p> </p><p>The cafeteria seemed... perfectly fine. A little messy, but that was to be expected if someone was actively using the kitchen area. Definitely not the raging inferno they expected to walk in on.</p><p> </p><p>Upon further inspection, there was a girl with fluffy red hair on the ground, hands pressed firmly to the sides of her head to block out the noise. On the ground beside her was a frying pan with something in it... whatever it was was a bit blackened around the edges.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie quickly found a switch for the alarm on the wall and flipped it. Silence reigned once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Flamberge?”</p><p> </p><p>She opened an eye she'd shut tight, then removed her hands from her ears in surprise. “Jammie?”</p><p> </p><p>They trotted up to her quickly, helping her back up into the air. “What happened, sweetie, did you set off the alarm...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah... I, um... I wanted it to cook faster...”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Fire magic, plus stove-top, equals...</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was so loud...”</p><p> </p><p>They'd meant burns, but based on that response she was probably doing fine physically. Jammie instead opted to snuggle up to the frightened mage, letting her squeeze them close like they were one of her stuffed animals. Both of them were quiet, Jammie just listening to her breathe as she collected herself.</p><p> </p><p>“...I hate it when that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“The alarms! I'm minding my own business and then the walls start screaming at me? No jamanke! I want 'em gone.”</p><p> </p><p>They gave her a little laugh. “If we didn't have alarms, we wouldn't know if the base was burning down until we were already on fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge scoffed. “What, you don't trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren't the only source of fire on board, you know. The oven itself makes fire, plus our lights could overheat, Lord Hyness also has that kind of power but is more forgetful...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then... do we need this many, at least? Just seems kinda ridiculous to have fire alarms right outside the fire mage's training room, for example.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, clearly making a little joke in light of her current situation, but it had Jammie thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe we could remove a few, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge blinked in surprise, before looking hopeful. “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. A little smoke is to be expected from you, after all. It might be worth it, in a roundabout way, to lessen the amount of alarms around the Fire District, or maybe make them quieter. Just... please don't start any serious fires?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I won't light the base on fire, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>Jammie cursed and flinched away as they were singed by the flames. They shook their head, trying to stay focused – now was not the time to think back or space out.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly mourning the broken promise, they rounded a corner to hear panicked shouting. Their eyes widened at the calls for help. Sprinting to the door that the noise originated from, they grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and culled the fire just outside of it, then threw it open.</p><p> </p><p>Some frightened jambelievers were huddled inside. The jammerjab gestured with their javelin - “Go! Take the left hall, there's less fire, get out of here!”</p><p> </p><p>The little group practically stampeded out of there, and Jammie went back to their searching.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't need to search for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>The heat was nearly unbearable here, and they could faintly hear a small voice among the roaring flames.</p><p> </p><p>They burst into the eastern gym and regretted it immediately – it was a miracle they didn't spontaneously combust.</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge, whom they'd graciously compared to the warm summer sun in the past, lived up to this title by being scorching hot and blinding bright. The walls were practically melting in the sheer heat, the air wavering, the room completely engulfed in her elemental rage. The flames flickering around her appeared like great burning wings, wrapping around her as comfortingly as a blanket while she glared and seethed. Her face was red, her breathing shaky, her hands quaking in fury and steam curling away from the corners of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jammie.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything, she still managed to sound cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Flamberge,” they called desperately, “please-!”</p><p> </p><p>The flames spat and hissed angrily, and Flamberge scoffed and turned away. Jammie watched, helpless.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe it? Can you believe this?” she shook her head, “I couldn't. Sweet Francisca had a much easier time. She had the right idea, really.”</p><p> </p><p>She whipped back around to face Jammie, the fire echoing the movement as though she'd been a strong breeze to guide them. Embers flickered to life around her, swirling in the air. “I should've known. Between Zan's concerns and struggles, and how crazy he sounded, and how messed up it all was? I should've known. I should've known!”</p><p> </p><p>“Flamberge...”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter anymore, Jammie. The world's turned upside down. Nothing will ever be the same, or okay, or right-!” her voice cracked, as though she were choking back tears, and it became clearer that she was crying as she screamed her rage, “and none of us can do anything! Not you! Not me! Not Zan and for the Dark Lord's sake, not Hyness! Not jamblasted Hyness! Not some-! Random guy who lost all his marbles an eternity ago and thinks he has the right to play god and save someone only to doom them again! Why live just to die, Jammie?! Why live... Just to die?!”</p><p> </p><p>Jammie had to step back as the fires burned hotter, wanting nothing more than to run in and comfort her as she bowed her head and shook in her anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Jamblasted. Vun jamblasted, nothing even matters and he doesn't care and-! If we're supposed to be dead!? If he wanted to torture us and destroy the whole world along with it?! So be it! Fine! Fine! It's all gone, it's all burning! Jamblast it all to Hades! <em>Even the flames of Hades will seem lukewarm next to whatever remains of this castle, and it's priest's charred corpse!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Where Jammie believed that they'd be engulfed in the flames, they found that they dimmed in intensity significantly instead.</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge looked up in shock. Not at them – behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Jammie turned to find Francisca, hovering high above the flames and holding out a hand. The fires bowed before her power, allowing her to proceed towards her distressed sister.</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge backed away. “No- Francisca, stay back, it- it's too hot, it's not safe for you here-!”</p><p> </p><p>The ice mage calmly drew her axe and swung it through the air. It amplified her magic by working as a wand or conduit, allowing an icy chill wind to sweep through the room with such power that it put out every fire with ease. Every bright and burning fire simply vanished before her might. She twirled the weapon before shrinking it down and putting it back in her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The fire mage, no longer burning, looked up at her with a stunned awe. Tears that no longer boiled the moment they were shed fell down her cheeks freely.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Fran...?”</p><p> </p><p>She drifted over and sank to the ground, kneeling before Flamberge.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Francisca shook her head and dove in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm here.”</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge hugged her back immediately, not even thinking twice about it. She stared wide-eyed at the wall before crumbling, squeezing her sister tight and burying her face into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“...jamanke... th- thank you...”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca rocked her softly. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>The emotionally exhausted mage hiccuped and adjusted herself slightly. “It got to be too much... japologa, I'm sorry, I m-made such a huge mess... lords above, I'm gonna kill him. He- he c-can't just do that to us. To you-!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I'm okay right now. Things are going to be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No they aren't! Things never were okay a-and-!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. We're going to make things okay. No matter what,” Francisca pulled away to look at a stunned Flamberge in the eyes, “things hurt right now, and they've always been bad, but we're going to start healing. Okay? We're gonna get better.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca took in a shaky breath, then leaned into Flamberge. “We're- we're going to get better. I promise things are going to b-be okay... and...”</p><p> </p><p>The two just held each other tightly in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh... c'mon, Franny, y-you should go, get out of here. You'll burn up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as long as you need me. I can take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge looked around the smoky room. “You sure can, huh...”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca stiffened a little at that. “Japologa.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? Stopping me from burnin' the place to the ground?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've been dishonest. I'm stronger than I look, l-l-look at how I just completely cleared the fires from the room, I mean... japologa. I... didn't want you to be scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Berge just took a moment to let the words sit there. “I... kinda knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca pulled back with a quick “juh?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hah! 'Cisca, you carry around this huge axe and you get <em>real </em>scary in a sparring match. When you hit, you hit hard, and me and Zan don't wanna take those hits from you. Franny, you keep statues of your frozen enemies in your room for cryin' out loud! I love you all the more for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Francisca sighed like the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders and collapsed into Flamberge's arms, who just laughed at her antics.</p><p> </p><p>“The ice stuff is kinda new though! I didn't know you could just. I dunno. Un-fire me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's a word for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I knew, I would've said it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's like... of course ice and water can put out a fire, that's what it's for... I was always nervous about that, though...”</p><p> </p><p>“Like how I'm worried about my magic being too hot for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jes. I wasn't lying about that, by the way! The heat isn't good, it's just that-! Ah, I'm so terrible with words...”</p><p> </p><p>“You're a big girl, you're tough, you can take it?” Flamberge offered.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge turned her head to the ceiling. Embers circled them overhead, smoke curling from the walls and floors and gathering there. “Maybe we should get out of here for your sake...”</p><p> </p><p>She rose into a hover and pulled Francisca along with her before she could object. As Flamberge passed through the doorframe she scooped up Jammie, who was startled at the reminder that they existed. They'd spaced out quite a bit in their panic. Right, right, the base was on fire, the girls needed comforting... or maybe not as much any more, there was work to be done. Focus.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Jams. Can you get a troop of jammerjabs t-”</p><p> </p><p>“Extinguish!” Francisca chirped suddenly. Flamberge looked at her in surprise and confusion. “Um- that's the uh... the word I was forgetting, Extinguish. Like a fire extinguisher. Also it's already been done – I had a squadron following behind me to help, I just came as fast as I could when I heard you shouting." she shook her head to try and refocus, "But, considering how scorched everything is, we're going to need a few more helping hands."</p><p> </p><p>Flamberge nodded and set Jammie back on the ground. “Get to it – we need all the help we can get.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jammie sprinted off again to grab reinforcements, they glanced back at the two reconciled sisters. They worked flawlessly in tandem, with Flamberge directly controlling the fires and gathering them up close, allowing Francisca to quell them with a quick blast of ice. All the while they avoided contact with each other in a smooth sort of dance, to skirt around the conflict of elements that would weaken the two.</p><p> </p><p>The sight filled them with a warm fondness and hope. Despite the fires still burning around, and all the problems that would arise from this, they smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-The base is very on fire. Francisca and several jammerjabs work to extinguish the flames. Jammie runs through a lot of it and may end up singed, and Flamberge is completely surrounded by it, but there is no serious burn-related injuries overall.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every chapter title I intend to name after a song! Because of this I will be making a playlist that you can listen to featuring every song in order. The list will update for every chapter.</p>
<p>Here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_fpnDRa1BW4NHTzyPyVZnIJMdwtBZK17</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>